


【授权翻译】The Long View Down 长目漫漫

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Codependency, Homophobia, M/M, Murder Mystery, Pulp, Racism, Self-Harm, Sexism, Suicidal Ideaion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 一个死在巷子里的女人，一个有着无数面孔的女孩，一个双手沾满鲜血的未婚夫，一个将某事提上日程表的富裕家庭，还有两个不惜一切代价破案的侦探。原作者：rin，JR Doyle
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long View Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618534) by [kriegersan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan). 



> 原作为[rin](https://twitter.com/gidarineun)与[JR Doyle](https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler)合作作品，翻译为TheYellowHouse与OwlX合作作品。

**小巷里的女人**

加姆洛克中央区闻起来像块烂肉。

这并不是加姆洛克中央区特有的，甚至也不是这座城市本身特有的——当你在这一行干得够久，每个城市都开始有股肉味。但加姆洛克在这一方面独一无二。无论是蜿蜒的街道布局，还是简陋的建筑，都令人感到窒息。气味久久不散，似乎其本身已经嵌入混凝土，直到腐烂的恶臭弥漫在空气中。

金·曷城呼出一口气，从容不迫地走过成堆的垃圾，朝垃圾箱走去。小巷的尽头被反光带封锁，茱蒂特·迈诺特警官警惕地站在那里，双手插在夹克口袋中。老鼠在阴影里跳来跳去，贴在墙上的传单随风飘起。太阳下山了，天色已经暗了下来。

“你好，警督，”她说。她试图微笑，眼角浮起了皱纹。

“迈诺特警官。”

“只有你吗？”

金回头看了看。没有其他人，只有几个路人伸长脖子向两名身着制服的RCM警督所在的小巷观望。

“看起来是这样，”金说。“情况如何？”

茱蒂特指了指小巷尽头的垃圾箱。金紧随其后。

“下午4:30，我们接到街角那家弗利多杂货店老板的电话。他在倒垃圾时发现了垃圾箱后面的尸体。我约半个小时前抵达，等你和双重荣誉警督过来。我还没碰尸体。”

“谢谢你，迈诺特警官。”

“职责所在，”她说，带着无力的微笑。“不管怎样，”她用大拇指往肩膀后面一指。“我会给你工作的空间。”

茱蒂特走开了，把金留在了尸体旁。

这里的气味更浓烈，几乎难以忍受，而且只会变得更糟。尽管如此，这绝不是他闻过的最糟糕的尸体。（他闻过很多尸体。）

他蹲下身想看清楚些，然后掏出了他的笔记本。

_KK41-1204-1645_

_16:45左右发现尸体。约30分钟后警局接到报案。迈诺特警官赶赴现场并看守尸体直到凶案组赶到。_

_女性受害人。25岁左右。欧美裔。根据腐烂程度，死亡时间至少24小时以上，但不在此处——尸体被移动过？前胸多处刺伤。至少二十处。冲动犯罪？_

_无现场争斗痕迹。尸体可能于前晚某时被遗弃于此。包裹尸体的毛毯起到某种抵御恶劣天气的作用。_

_受害人着黑裤袜，蓝连衣裙，红夹克。棕色长发。保养良好。指甲亮且干净。高跟靴——可能是设计师款？羊毛混纺毛毯。也许是手工制作的，纹样精细。这个女人看起来不像是加姆洛克中央区的人。_

金把笔塞进前袋，然后掏出手套。他需要近距离观察一下。

“她看起来比我过得还糟。”

金停了下来，站起身转向他缺席搭档现身的地方，双重荣誉警督哈里尔·杜博阿在金身后摇摇晃晃地站着。哈里的手指在鼻梁上捏来捏去，酒精的味道从他的呼吸中飘散出来。茱蒂特从他身边走过，看着哈里，神情紧张。

“晚上好，警探，”金用他能做出的最平淡的语气说。

“对不起，我迟到了，”哈里说。（他看起来真的很抱歉。）

“好吧，现在你来了。”

利用哈里的自我厌恶没什么意义。至少他出现时戴着他最近终于开始戴的手套，制服也大体在身上，他打了领带，还穿了*同一双*鞋。尽管，他早上压根没在警局出现。而且他身上有股味道，像是体味加上霉味，只是没有尸体的味道那么刺激。

“你怎么想？”

“还没多少进展，”金说，“根据初步观察，被害人曾被多次刺伤。这里应该不是案发地点。

“你或许是对的。她身下没有血液汇聚。她可能已经死亡，唔，两到三天了？”

“我想是的。”

“如果她的尸体一直在这，肯定会有人注意到的。”

他们蹲在被害人两边。金开始在她的夹克中翻找那些不太可能出现在里面的可用身份识别材料。当然，凶手不可能就这样杀了一个女人然后留下她的身份证。

“嗯。金…….你觉得她这样撑着是不是有点怪？”哈里说。

金扫了一眼，哈里只是盯着她的脸，而不是在做任何有意义的调查。“有何高见？”

哈里抽了抽鼻子，把女孩耷拉着的头发从她毫无生气的脸上移开。“她的身体受到了这么大的伤害，但她的脸却完好无损。有人甚至不嫌麻烦合上了她的眼睛。”他打了个手势。“她几乎是直直的，被塞在这里。凶手本可以把她扔进垃圾箱，但似乎做这件事的人想要她被人找到。”

“是的，我考虑过冲动犯罪的可能性。凶手很有可能是认识她的人。”金拿出相机，检查安瓿。“我会让迈诺特警官把她的尸体送到警局，以便我们在随后的尸检过程中对她进行更彻底的检查。我们应该去调查询问一下——看看附近有没有人知道她。”

他把照相机举到眼前。哈里往后退了退，让他能拍得更好。闪光灯很刺眼，哈里在他旁边缩了下。

“噢——操——我都忘了那到底有多亮了。对于一个宿醉的正港混蛋可不是什么好事。”

金保持沉默，抖了抖照片。他瞥了照片一眼，确定自己拍得不错——女人毫无生气的面容回望着他。他收起照片，看向面前的女人。他能感觉到哈里也在打量着她，甚至是在金倾身将戴着手套的双手交叠在身前，表示默哀的时候。这个可怜的女人至少应该得到一次妥当的送别。

金抽开沾满血迹的手，站起身，哈里也跟着站了起来。

“她看起来不属于这里，”哈里评论道。”就像有人拼出了一幅拼图，但最后塞进一块来自，呃，来自……”

“另一幅拼图的碎片？”

“是的，就这么说吧。”

“我同意。”金挥手让茱蒂特过去。“我们来把她带走吧。”

他们只费了一点力气就把尸体装进了袋子，放在茱蒂特的警用配車后車厢。茱蒂特只朝哈里的方向略带忧虑地看了一眼，便挥手离去。

站在街边，金看着汽車消失在下一个拐角处。加姆洛克中心的居民似乎没有注意到这里的骚动，也并不在乎。这只是星期二晚上的又一具尸体。

随着下午渐渐过去，夜幕降临，工作日最后一批散客都消失在酒吧和咖啡馆中，空气中弥漫烟鬼和酒鬼的浓重气味。加姆洛克中央区也开始活跃——在白天的醉鬼们决定是回家还是再豪饮一轮的时候，流浪汉们正沿着水槽搜索瓶子和罐头，工人们匆匆赶往酒吧轮班，而药贩子们四处闲逛。这条充满酒吧和脱衣舞俱乐部的街道是幅屎之拼图。哈里尔·杜博阿蓬乱的头发和常年因剧烈头痛而眯缝着的眼睛，正好符合这幅拼图。

他们已经在一起工作了大半个月，有足够的时间来证明马丁内斯案是否是个奇迹般的侥幸。它*感觉*像是侥幸。关于哈里的能力，他似乎想不出任何解释，最好还是别再细想。他的搭档似乎名副其实——人类开罐器。一起又一起案件被解决，金填完了一本又一本笔记，而哈里喝光一瓶又一瓶酒。

*清醒队长*是另一个称号，一个用于讽刺哈里的称号。

这绝对是一段时间以来金见过的最糟糕的哈里。这让他有些担心，但他没有表现出来。

金双手在背后紧握。“我相信弗利多杂货店会是个最好的开始。是店员报的警。”

他朝之前提到的杂货店点了点头。哈里缓慢跟随着他的目光。“太好了。反正我的脑袋也需要来点什么。”

金示意他向前走，“你先请。”

* * *

_以下访谈发生在17：30-21：00间，按时间顺序进行。_

_**弗朗索瓦·普里克特** ，弗利多杂货店店员。第一位电话报告尸体的证人。RCM走访弗利多进行问询，目击证人慷慨地赠与双重荣誉警督杜博阿一些镁片。RCM支持者。不太可能与谋杀案相关。店面非常整洁有序，和这个地区其他弗利多一样。_

_据证人称，他第一个发现了尸体，随后报警。_

“没啥子不寻常的，”普里克特说。他抽了抽鼻子，斜靠在柜台上看向窗外。“我搁我垃圾箱里发现过很多尸体，每次我都报警啊。这次来得最快的，不过我猜是因为那个妞儿太正了。她被人端端正正摆在那儿。说实在话，她整的我心里挺难受。”

“你有听到或看到任何人离开现场吗？”金问道。

“兄弟，我只是个打工的。我来上班时她已经死了。”

哈里若有所思地嚼着镁片，“你确定你从没见过这女人吗？”

普里克特耸肩。“像那样的妞儿，你绝对会注意到。我以前从没见过她，但是外头啥样人儿都可能见过她。”

“比如？”哈里问。

“你看着街对面那栋公寓楼没？那头儿能把这条小巷看得一清二楚。二楼的老太太一起床就会搁阳台喂鸽子，她指不定能看到点儿啥。”

金的视线越过哈里的肩膀。他点点头，转过身去，把这件事记在笔记本上。“嗯。爱管闲事的老妇人确实是可靠的消息来源。”

“那肯定的。哦，你们也可以问问外头那些小混子。总是到处逛荡，想从我店里不付钱弄点儿东西，但是他们总能看到点儿啥。”

金扬起眉毛，“谢谢。”

“成，你药不错，我头疼好多了！”哈里边说边摇晃药瓶，然后把它装进口袋。

他停顿了一下，金已经开始害怕他嘴里要冒出来的下一句话了。

“不过，再来点儿烟吧？有了烟我办案就快多了。”

普里克特做了个鬼脸。金把笔记本装进口袋。

“ …….不？ ”

“我认为我们是时候离开了，”金说。 他抓住哈里的胳膊肘，开始把他推向门口。 “谢谢你的合作。”

_公寓管理员准予RCM进入公寓楼。 **朱莉** **·菲奥里斯** ，老妇人，二楼住户。公寓里有很多猫。至少四只，但（可能）不到六只。菲奥里斯夫人看起来近视严重，而且非常非常老。不太可能目睹此案日出前的情形。_

“那么，是什么风把两位年轻魁梧的RCM警官吹到了寒舍？ ”

“嗯，”哈里毫无说服力地应道。他和金正舒服地窝在一张又厚又软的沙发里，这沙发肯定早在大革命前就已经过时了。

其余的家具也同样陈旧发霉，缺乏统一的陈设或审美——很可能是多年来从各种古董店里收集而来的。每个表面都覆盖着一层厚厚的灰尘，包括一堆似乎从一面墙延伸到另一面墙的大量磁带收藏。天气寒冷，有穿堂风，老妇人披着好几层衣服，看上去有点像棵柳树，她细瘦的腿从树底伸出。

“我们想询问您一些与谋杀案调查相关的问题，”金继续道。

“哦哦，一场谋杀！多么地令人兴奋，”菲奥里斯女士说。她那上了年纪的身体像孩子一样充满活力地颤抖着。很可能她已经看不清什么动静了，或许什么都看不着了。她的眼镜比金的还要厚，摇摇晃晃地挂在她翘起的鼻尖上。

“我就知道，对吧？”哈里说，和她一样兴奋。

金轻哼。

“你们需要点什么吗？恐怕我家里没什么东西。自从我丈夫去世后，生活就有点困难。我们没要孩子，我也没什么需要。这么多房间，却只有一个又老又小的我。”

“没关系，女士，我们不想麻烦您，”金说。

“哦，胡说八道。从没有人来陪我。小伙子们要来点茶吗？” 菲奥里斯女士问道。她站起身，摇摇晃晃地走向小厨房，头顶上的灯在闪烁的时候发出砰的一声。“我烤了些饼干。”

哈里看着金。

“金，我们有时间喝茶吗？”

金叹气。

“我相信喝茶的时间还是有的。”

“还有饼干！”菲奥里斯女士欢呼。

_证人向RCM提供了茶和饼干（黄油酥饼）。RCM感谢了她的慷慨。据证人报告，她在清晨喂鸽子时听到了引擎声，但由于视力受损，未能看清嫌疑犯。_

_（鸽子分别名为芙芙，比索和詹姆斯。向RCM报告这一信息对证人至关重要。）_

_证人无法辨认受害人，但表示照片中的受害人看起来非常美丽——即使是在死后。（受害人看起来）很梦幻，像杂志封面女郎。_

_证人还对街上的当地年轻人表示担忧。_

“他们看起来像是好孩子，”她一边说，一边把杯子放进茶碟上。“相当好了。没人照顾他们。我有点担心他们被扯进了这里的毒品生意。”

哈里隔着桌子伸手去拿更多酥饼。金点点头，在笔记本上继续记录。

_~~加姆洛克充斥着毒品，这值得跟进么？~~ ~~~~_

_RCM警员离开公寓，前去询问那些在路灯下游荡的无家可归年轻人。_

_年轻人们拒绝提供姓名，下面他们会被称为 A （15岁左右，女，可能是个梅斯克古惑仔） ，B（15岁左右，在某种程度上受兴奋剂影响，男）和 D（出于某种原因，杜博阿警督坚持他看起来不像是一个C）。_

“那么，嘿-嘿-条子，” 当金和哈里走近时，B说 “你们想干什么？你们为什么老是鬼鬼祟祟的？问问题，鬼鬼祟祟，像个条条条条——子？ ”

“警察风尚，” D补充说。

“警察警觉！警察警觉！” A尖声说。

他们大笑起来，金已经厌倦了这种对话。

甚至在哈里站稳脚跟的时候，金还在控制着自己的表情。对这些小屁孩来说，哈里可能显得很权威，但实际看起来更像是哈里在努力避免晕倒。长时间的宿醉让他的腮部有点发绿，即使茶、酥饼和镁的组合在一定程度上缓解了他的放纵症状。（不过，金也不是没看到哈里用藏在袖子里的瓶子往茶里加威士忌——回魂酒只会让宿醉的感觉更糟。）

金默默地站着，双手在背后紧握。

“我们正在调查一起年轻女子的谋杀案，”哈里说。“今天早上她的尸体在小巷中被发现。听说你们对这一带很熟悉，希望你们当中有人看到过什么。”

“就算我们知道，为什么要告诉你们？” D问道。他朝地上吐了口唾沫，一些唾沫星子黏在他的下唇环上，被他随后舔掉。

“你为什么*不*告诉我们呢？ ”哈里问。

“我们为什么要告诉猪猡任何事情？ ” D反驳道。

“你为什么不想告诉猪猡任何事情？ ”

“我为什么想要那么做？什么为什么？” D说着，有些困惑。

“想要是什么意思？”哈里继续问道。“你想要什么？ 我们每个人都想要什么？ ”

金沉默地站着，他已经习惯了搭档虚晃一枪式的提问。

D看起来已经摸不着头脑了，“呃……. ”

“你的灵魂想要什么？” 哈里问道。他向前逼近一步。“当你与你的灵魂对话时，它是如何回应的？”

“呃——”

“哇噢，” B嘟囔着，“太深奥了。”

一阵沉默。金清了清嗓子，走上前去。

“你们认识这个女人吗？”金问道。他从夹克里掏出照片，把照片转过来对着他们。

A睁大了眼睛。“哦……. ”

她捂住嘴。金挑眉。很明显，她不是故意做出反应的。他和哈里交换了一下眼色，哈里转向那个女孩。

“这么说你见过她？”哈里问。

“……可能吧。”

哈里做了个手势，“她在这里做过什么违法的事吗？”

“我们不是告密虫。”D说，他被激怒了。

“绝对不是告密虫，” B回答。言语中有一丝犹豫。

他们看起来很紧张，像是随时准备拔腿就逃。金把照片收进口袋，决定改变话题的走向。

“别担心。你们不是我们调查的重点，你们提供的任何信息都不会给你们带来麻烦。”

“但如果你们不帮我弄点药来，那可就说不准了，”哈里严厉地说。

金闭上了嘴。

“条子嗑药！？ ” B惊呼。

“条子嗑*很多*药。”哈里咧嘴笑着说，“我是个渴望硬药的坏条子。”

“是的……”金面无表情。“*硬核*毒品。”

“他们只是在耍我们，什么都别说，” D说。

B皱起眉头，“我不知道。看看这个家伙，我觉得他嗑得比*我*还多。”

“这是真的，”哈里说，“我*所有*的药都嗑过。‘你们若有了药，就当给我。’”

哈里用拇指自戳胸口。金注视着，像往常一样耐心。

“我们不卖药，”A说。“如果我们做这个，你觉得我们还会在这里挨饿吗？”

“哪儿能搞到药？”哈里问。

“如果我们告诉你，你能给我们什么好处？”

片刻停顿。

“你们觉得黄油酥饼怎么样？”哈里问。

_**杜博阿警督** ，用他敏捷的思维把证人们介绍给住在公寓二楼的老妇人。酥饼大受欢迎，B已经开始着手整理菲奥里斯女士的大量磁带收藏。_

“那么…….你知道有谁可能认识她吗？” 在菲奥里斯女士和D关于期望、家务和房间整理的对话背景音中，金问A。

A若有所思地嚼着她的第五块酥饼，回头看了看她的朋友们，他们似乎已经安顿下来了。“嗯……. ”

_证人们协助RCM进行搜查，引导他们前往加姆洛克中央区的另一违法行为高发地点。为保护证人，地点已经修改。_

_证人们提供了一个可能与案件相关的名字。“ **那一位”** 。_

_两名警督都装备着制式武器，并持防守姿态。在穿过一条长走廊后——_

“你一直在那个笔记本上写些什么？ 把它收起来。”

金合上了笔记本。他把它塞进夹克里，然后将双手背在身后握紧。“当然。我真是太没礼貌了。”

他们的“导游”是一个身材相当高大的男人，名叫布鲁诺，身穿紧身上衣和破洞牛仔裤。他领着哈里和金穿过了另一条昏暗的走廊。在经过一连串的公寓套间后，他们走到了地下。经过一番仔细的盘问后（其实也没那么仔细，真的——哈里刚给了他们狂热的眼神，他们就进入了某种被催眠状态，愿意提供给哈里任何他想要的东西）；最终，哈里和金进了一间有不少黑道混混的燕子屋*。

屋内，有人正在嗑药，恍惚地躺在地板上。这里出奇地安静。在被炮轰进天国前，这座建筑在某种程度上还算体面。天花板上的缝隙被一层防水布遮住，使下面安静的派对免受外界干扰。内墙散发着浓浓的熏香味，被雨水浸透过的地毯在脚下吱吱作响。

布鲁诺领着哈里和金来到一间拐角处的公寓，门开了，等待着他们的到来。布鲁诺走到一旁以便他们通过。

“去吧，”布鲁诺说，“你知道在哪里可以找到 **那一位** 。”

“我知道？ ”哈里说。飞快地掩饰住他的任何困惑。“是的，我知道。”

布鲁诺看了哈里一眼。金保持沉默，在哈里跨进门槛时，他也跟了进去。在他们身后，门咔嗒一声响，布鲁诺却没有跟上。

“ **那一位** 到底他妈的叫什么名字？”哈里嘟囔。

“而你又是怎么认识他的，我想问？ ”

金整了整眼镜，哈里给了金一个狗狗眼，金对此完全免疫。

公寓里很暗。遮光窗帘挡住了所有光线，只有厨房透出柔和的红光。它闻起来有种病态的甜味，就像烧焦的糖，令人呼吸困难。音乐从另一个房间飘了进来，缓慢，悲伤而又婉转。

屋里摆放着几张桌子，女孩们戴着口罩用天平称量粉末。在后面的桌子上坐着一个上了年纪的高大男人，手拿一支雪茄，还有一个脚放在他腿上的黑头发西奥裔女孩。男人似乎被桌上的电话分散了注意力，但他抬起头，瞧也不瞧地示意金和哈里向前走。这个女孩的年龄不可能超过17岁（尽管金曾看上去“比他的实际年龄要年轻” ，直到他的头发在38岁时终于开始脱落——这很难说），她漆黑的双眼仔细注视着金和哈里走近。

“啊，*哈里尔*。我看你还带了个朋友来，” **那一位** 说。他用雪茄轻敲烟灰缸，微笑着抬起头，同时攥了攥女孩的脚踝。 “是你的同胞，利奈。”

利奈抬头看着金，眯起了眼睛。金回看向利奈，但没有给出反应。她很快把注意力转移到桌上。

“你认识我？”哈里脱口而出。

 **那一位** 眨了眨眼睛。“我们一起做过很多生意。别告诉我你在装腼腆，警察先生。给你老一套？”

“我的…….老一套？”

“我的搭档最近有些记忆问题，”金说。“请原谅他。”

他哼了一声，“我并不惊讶。我卖给他的尖货多到足以毁掉整个联盟。”

“这么说我是*常客*了，”哈里低声说。他似乎对此有些难为情。

知道搭档参与过非法活动令金忧心，但并不意外。至少，自从他们从马丁内斯回来后，哈里似乎已经放弃购买致幻剂了。

“那么，你有什么需要？” **那一位** 转向金说。

“我们有几个关于谋杀案调查的问题。”

“我总是很乐意协助RCM，只要这意味着您能让我安心地继续我的生意的话。” **那一位** 露齿一笑。“我给这个社区带来了不少工作，而且我也不能容忍犯罪或暴力发生在我的地盘上。”

“当然不，”金干巴巴道。“这里没有犯罪。”

 **那一位** 轻轻地把女孩的腿从他腿上挪开，然后弯腰向前，手指交叉放在桌上。 “那么……跟我说说这起谋杀案吧。”

金拿出照片递了过去。“今天下午，我们在附近的小巷里发现了一具女尸。有人告诉我们你也许知道她是谁。”

“真是个美人，是不是？或者说她曾是，” **那一位** 说。 “真是可耻。一个美丽的女人不得不死去，而且死得如此凄惨。”

他把照片放在桌上。利奈俯下身去看，她墨色的头发随之摆动。当她看到照片时，她呆若木鸡。尽管她竭力遏制，她的呼吸还是加快了。

“不过，我恐怕不能确定她是谁。” **那一位** 抚摸着下巴，仿佛在回忆往事。“我记得每一个经过这里的人，这样一张漂亮的小脸我*绝对*会记得。”

金小心地观察着利奈。在他身边，他能感觉到哈里也在做同样的事情。

“那我们就去别处找吧，”金斟酌地说。

“抱歉，警官们，我提供不了更多帮助，” **那一位** 说。他向他的毒品实验室挥了挥手。“当然，还是欢迎购买我的一些优质产品。我们会保密的。”

他眨了眨眼。

金张开嘴，正要反对，哈里插嘴了。

“要是能买点药就*太好了*！ ”

“我知道你会的，亲爱的哈里。” **那一位** 拍了拍利奈的膝盖。“好姑娘，帮客人拿点东西吧。老一套？”

“是啊，给我整点儿。”

利奈点头。在把手伸进厨房的抽屉时她一直低着脑袋，用敏捷的手指在小密封塑料袋和瓶瓶罐罐之中挑选。她转过身去，向他们伸出手。“40雷亚尔。”

“难怪我破产。”哈里从口袋里掏出钱，迅速交换了女孩手中的毒品。“谢谢。”

她飞快地瞟了金一眼，似乎要估摸他的反应。哈里把毒品装进口袋。

“如果我想起了什么，一定联系RCM，” **那一位** 说。

“我们非常感谢你能提供的任何帮助，”哈里心满意足地说。

他们原路返回，离开了公寓。布鲁诺护送他们走下台阶，在他们身后关上了门，然后继续站岗。

返回库普锐斯锐影的路感觉很长。金保持沉默，像往常一样等待哈里为自己辩护。

“我知道你在想些什么，”哈里终于开口了。

“你知道？”

“你不是有那种眼神？”

“什么眼神？”金问道，他很清楚地意识到自己确实在用*那种眼神*看他。

“这些毒品不是我给自己买的！我发誓。我买它们是为了给受害人体内的物质做对比测试。”

“啊。”金的*眼神*收敛了，稍微。“思维敏捷，警探。”

“你这么说可不是为了让我好受点，对吧？只要你愿意，你可以拿走它们——好好收起来。”

“不，没关系，”金说。“我相信你。”

哈里如释重负地松了口气。显然，他不习惯被人信任。尽管他还并不特别值得信任。毕竟，他呼吸里还残留着威士忌的气味。

“可是，”哈里继续说道，“他们显然认识我。我以前见过 **那一位** 。可我他妈的一点也不记得了。”

“也许这样更好。”

至少，这意味着自从金加入这个分局以来，他就没有使用过（或者至少，没有买过）毒品。

“那女孩，年轻的那个，”哈里说，“我想她知道些什么。”

“她确实对这张照片有反应。”

“是的…….她还瞒着些东西。我们得想办法单独和她谈谈。我觉得我们可以争取到她，但不确定能不能绕过 **那一位** 。我想，至少现在，我们还得和 **那一位** 站在同一边。

“也许我们今晚可以派一名干警跟踪她，确定她的住址，”金建议。“我们可以明天再去问她。”

“好主意。”

当金摸索库普锐斯锐影的钥匙时，哈里抚摸着自己的下巴

“那么…….我们现在该怎么办？”

“我们应该回警局，再看看尸体，”金建议。“更彻底的检查可能会给我们一些线索。”

“对。”

哈里突然显出反胃的样子。金仔细地看着他。他知道哈里会不惜一切代价避开警局，那里对他来说可不算友好的环境。

“要不先吃点晚饭？”金建议道。

哈里的眼睛亮了起来。金有些负罪感地想，哈里有点像狗。

“*绝妙*的点子，金，”哈里说，同时用力拍了拍金的背，劲大得能把他肺里的气都打出来。“没有你我该怎么办？ ”

* * *

他们狼吞虎咽地吃掉冷的切块三明治，从纸杯里喝掉黑咖啡，然后就把自己关进了库普锐斯锐影。一顿饱餐使哈里的脸上恢复了一些急需的血色，令他精神振作。他甚至还给警局打电话成功派人跟踪了那个西奥裔女孩，没出大丑。

金开车带哈里回到41分局，一路几乎都是友好的沉默，直到哈里开始乱动收音机，把极速狂飙频道的音量调到最大，这让金非常尴尬。在其他警察的耳力范围内听音乐时，金总是会感到很紧张；但是哈里只是用手敲打着大腿，发出讨人厌的吉他声，还像条兴奋的狗狗一样朝窗外经过的每一辆车张望。这其实挺令人享受的。

分局一如既往地繁忙。相比于它的占地面积加姆洛克实在是太小了；人流进进出出，充塞人行道。老丝绸厂的圆顶高耸在它所栖息的街道上。金把库普锐斯锐影停到丝绸厂外，与几排車厩和汽車并排。

他们穿过前门，来到开放式办公室。在那里，每当哈里尔·杜博阿在分局露面时，警察们都要侧目并冷嘲热讽一番。金与所有敢于投来的视线进行正面交锋，成功把好几名下级警官吓回了他们自己的位置。

金知道在他背后有一个赌池，赌他作为哈里的搭档能坚持多久。他曾听到精灵男孩和托森在咖啡角里为此大笑。金·曷城会坚持到最后。他不是个会中途退出的人。

“看看谁终于来上班了，”让·维克玛酸溜溜地说。

让站在自己桌前，在办公大厅边上。自马丁内斯那场骚乱过后，哈里失去了他的特别行动小组，尽管警官们仍选择留在C翼。哈里被允许留任，但只有金作为他的搭档留了下来。迈诺特和维克玛警官尽其所能地提供帮助，但他们的资源本来就很捉襟见肘了。

“随迁警督，”金开口，以示问候。

“你现在真他妈的需要给我点颜色看看吗？”哈里说，“我人就在这，不是吗？”

维克玛嗤了一声。“我应该被感动吗？妈的，哈里，都快下班了。”他转向金。“你是怎么受住他的？”

“警探和我合作得很好，”金说，然后就这样了。他不想参与这场谈话。

“真的？ ” 维克马讥道。“等着瞧吧，等你把嗑嗨了的他从路灯上拉下来后，或者在他自己的尿坑里把他弄醒后，我们再来谈谈。”

“*拜托*我们能别谈那个么？”哈里厉声说。

维克玛突然闭上了嘴。他弄乱了几份文件，回到自己的办公桌前；哈里不幸地跟在他身后，一如既往地顽强。金只是在背后紧握双手。在金的视线外，茱蒂特手里拿着一些文件夹走到办公桌前。

“啊，正是我要找的几位。”茱蒂特挤出一个微笑。“我们是不是该去下面继续了？”

一阵尴尬的沉默。金举起手咳嗽了一声。

哈里身子前倾，双手撑在维克玛的办公桌上。

”来吧，让……我们能不能回到从前那样—— ”

“ *从前*？”维克玛笑出声。“别跟我胡扯。你甚至不记得从前是什么样子——”哈里张开了嘴，“——如果你记得的话，要不了多久你就会给自己灌酒，哭得稀里糊涂，然后*再次*忘记一切。”

维克玛和哈里互相怒视了很长一段时间，气氛很紧张。

金压低了声音。“这不是个讨论个人疑虑的好地方。”周围的警官们开始看向他们。“够了。”

维克玛叹了口气，假装在读报告。茱蒂特很疲惫，看上去比她的实际年龄还要老。 金想知道她在短暂的任期内目睹过多少次雷同的争吵。

金拍了拍哈里的肩膀，“我认为我们应该把注意力集中在这个案子上，荣誉警督。”

“当然，金。让我们破了这个案子吧——因为我是个好条子，我的*工作*就是破了这个该死的案子。”

维克玛连看都懒得看他。茱蒂特紧张地打着手势。“那，我们走吧？”

“好啊，”哈里宣布，“我们*走*。”他自己似乎也没完全说服自己。

尸检发生在旧丝绸厂的地下室里，要顺着一组服务电梯下去才能进入，那感觉就像沉入灰域。这是个与时代格格不入的地方，墙壁上曾陈列过废弃已久的高大织机。周围很安静，服务电梯哐当一声停了下来，回声在金属天花板上回荡。灰尘从上方落下，哈里没有捂住嘴就大声咳嗽了起来。

像死亡的味道。轮床上躺着尸体，身着白大褂的人们在周围徘徊。眩目的灯光照亮尸身，像一副令人毛骨悚然的死者群像。茱蒂特领着他们走向第三张轮床上的尸体，边走边戴上面罩。这地底下闻起来糟透了。

小巷里的女人已经脱掉了昂贵的衣服，躺在被单下的她看起来更加脆弱。她的皮肤蒙上一层几乎发灰的惨白，深色的头发在脑后散开，像漆黑的海浪。

“我已经做过一次尸检，为你俩省些时间。”茱蒂特说道。“大约一个小时前完成。”

“你的初步调查结果是什么？”金问道。他拿出笔记本。

“前胸的28处刺伤看上去是最明显的死因，”茱蒂特说。她的声音有点低沉。她递给哈里一双手套，并戴上了自己的。

哈里扭着手指，啪地一声戴上手套。“有什么不明显的吗？”

茱蒂特拉下被单，露出尸体的胸腹部，她伸过手去拿起尸体的胳膊。“上臂有挫伤。是手掌的形状。其中一些看起来是更早留的。”

“这么说她曾被虐待过？”哈里问道。

茱蒂特点头。“有可能。”她往下挪了挪，摆弄着那个死去女人的手指。“手和指头上有防御性伤口。她的前臂上到处都是砍伤。这个女人在死前曾拼命挣扎。”

“有没有性侵犯会造成的伤口？”金问道。

“没有瘀伤或撕裂伤。 然而，有迹象表明在短于48小时之前发生过性行为。没有DNA残留，但我还是给她做了拭子。”

哈里若有所思地哼了哼。他定睛检查她四肢上的刀伤。金透过镜片看着他，不时地回过头去做笔记。

“金，”哈里边说边打手势，“看这儿。”

她的手臂内侧有白色的细线。几不可见。“看起来很旧，”金说。“很可能是她自己造成的。”

“为什么她要这样做？ ”

哈里皱起了眉头。金没有发表任何评论。

“她的大腿内侧有一些新鲜的伤痕，”茱蒂特说，她的眼神变得柔软。

金把笔转向那一页。

_受害人有自残和自伤行为的迹象。该行为通常伴随着使自己陷入危险境地的倾向。也许是让她来到加姆洛克的原因。_

_看起来她隐藏的伤口是最近产生的，如果不是情人干的，那是谁呢？_

“没有行踪记录”哈里说。“但我们有证人证明她和当地的一个毒贩有联系。”

“她的血液中可能还留有一些信息，”金说。

“有毒品样本吗？ ”茱蒂特问道。她张开手掌，就像老师发现他们的学生拿着一块口香糖一样。

哈里似乎有些不情愿。金没有看他，继续记录。

哈里叹了口气，把小密封袋递了过去。

“谢谢。”茱蒂特的眼睛皱了起来，这是一个藏在面具下的真诚微笑，然后她转过身去收起样品。

哈里看着金，好像在期待着某种赞许。他还能指望什么？拍拍头？金扬起眉毛，但没有做出其他反应。他专注于手头的工作，把注意力重新集中在女人左手的细节上。

“有个凹痕，在她的食指上。”

“她戴着戒指，凶手很可能拿走了戒指。”

金点头。“我不认为这起犯罪完全与毒品相关。我认为这是——”

“私事？”哈里插嘴，“是啊，我也觉得。”

“也许是个控制欲很强的配偶，被甩的前任？”

“不管是谁，”哈里继续说道，“我们得弄清楚那个叫利奈的女孩知道些什么。她也许能帮我们弄清楚她是谁。”

金点头。“让我们检查完尸体。然后，我们开始问询。”

“太好了! 我想来根烟。”

哈里脱下手套，招手叫茱蒂特回来。茱蒂特扯过被单，最后一次盖住了女孩的脸。

* * *

老实说，这是金一天中最期待的部分。不只因为他的那一支烟，还有宁静的夜晚，和站在他身边沉思的搭档。加姆洛克分局有一个在二楼的阳台，在晚上的这个时候，通常只有他们两个人。

阳台俯瞰着一个空荡的灰色院子，院子的大部分地方被用于停放扣押的车辆，另一边则是灯光寥落的公寓楼。在这里，城市的声音已经被尽可能的压低——交通、昼伏夜出的人群——但城市的声音仍旧无处可避。它们都属于瑞瓦肖。

金仍然只抽一根，但如果说他不随身多带几根，那就是在撒谎。尽管哈里抱怨过薄荷醇的味道，但他总是在蹭烟。

“我不知道他为什么要在公开场合说那种屁话，”哈里说。他过了一段时间才说出这句话，还把手伸进口袋里踱着步子。

“你是指维克玛随迁警督？”

“就好像他在尝试羞辱我一样。”

“如果你能准点到岗，他还会这么说吗？ ”

哈里皱了皱眉头，“你也来？别吧。”

金笑了，双肘倚在栏杆上。“在这座分局，没什么为小事拉拉扯扯的空间。而且，他又不是你的监护人。”

“我很肯定*你*是，金。”

“啊，你是这么叫我的？”

“不管怎样……. ”哈里在壁架上弹了弹烟灰。“这个案子——你怎么看？ ”

“我们今天开了个好头。我们有了一个嫌疑人，一条要追踪的线索，和一个死因，”金说。他把脚搁在栏杆上，拱起屁股。“我很想知道受害人的名字。我们可以明早继续调查。我还要开很久回家。。”

“话说，你到底开要多久？一个小时高速？”

“是的，但我不介意。”

“你想没想过搬近一点？ ”

“再看吧。”

金把香烟放在嘴里，倚在栏杆上，低头看着水泥地面。

“天啊，金…….你是怎么什么都不做就看起来这么酷的？”

他回头一看，哈里的表情几乎是痛苦的。

“你总是那么神秘。我认识你多久了，还不知道你住在哪里。你就那样站在那儿抽烟，然后——”为了达到效果，哈里摊开手掌，“——就*那样*！

“你觉得我很神秘是因为我不会过度分享，警探。我没那么复杂。”

“所以你认为我很复杂咯？ ”

“这是我会用的词。”

“我不确定这是奉承还是批评。”

“都不是。只是事实。”

“告诉我一件关于你自己的事。”

金扬起一条眉毛。哈里几乎退缩了，但似乎找到了自己的立足点，稳住了自己。 哈里摁灭香烟，然后用大指头指着金的胸口。

“我是个条子。一个天杀的好条子。我迟早会弄清楚关于你的每一件小事。”

金靠在栏杆上，审视着哈里的脸。当然，随着时间的推移，他自然会知道的——哈里对他的了解几乎比任何人都多，尽管只是些零星的信息。他喜欢什么样的音乐，他的背景，他在极度恐惧中的样子，甚至他的性取向。他的上一个搭档对此一无所知，金也从未有机会真正告诉他。这不是艾斯想知道的。他们一直保持着完美的职业关系，直到金的双手沾满了他的鲜血。

而在这里，哈里只要求一件事，一件小事，这又有什么坏处呢？

金叹了口气。

“好吧，你可以问*一*个问题。”

哈里的脸色一下子亮了起来，但马上又垮了下去。他抚摸着下巴。“这压力可太大了。我必须得问重点…….”

“我相信你会想到些什么的。”

金用手梳着已显出稀疏迹象的头发，在哈里的沉思中等待。如果不是金控制住了自己，当哈里大喊一声并用拳头猛击张开的手掌，他会蹦起来的。“我想到了! ”

“放马过来吧，”金说，配合着哈里的演出。他抽完最后一口烟，然后把烟弹开，转身面向哈里，微微一笑。

“没问题，金。而且你必须如实奉告。”

“当然。”

“当我邀请你加入第41分局时，你为什么会同意？”

*啊*。他当然会问那个。

金调整了一下眼镜。他花了好长时间才找到合适的字眼，在此期间哈利的目光沉甸甸地落在他身上。

“我希望负责一个更大的片区。案子更多。一座更加重要的分局…….瑞瓦肖的空气中蕴含着变化，到那时，我希望更接近它的核心。当然，还有在普赖斯局长手下工作。”

“就这？”

“是，”金说道，带着某种程度的决断态度。这是事实，是的——但不是全部事实。

“愚蠢的杂毛马脸普赖斯，”哈里喃喃自语。他看起来有些泄气，仰望着金。“我猜真的没有比普赖斯更好的来这儿的理由了。”

“是啊，”金浅浅地微笑着说。“他是。”

金撑着栏杆起身，然后扯平他的短夹克。天色已晚。

“要搭便车么？”金问道。

哈利挥了挥手。他看上去垂头丧气，挂在栏杆上。“没事。我走回去。”

“好的。那么明早上见。我们还有很多事要做。”

“当然。你说了算。”

金一动不动地站了一会儿。然后，他走近哈里，举起了手。

有那么一瞬间，他以为哈里不会有反应，但哈里的嘴咧成一个苦笑，然后他用摊开的手掌撞上了他的。当金低落时，哈里总是二话不说跟上来。金总能相信哈里不会令他孤掌难鸣。

“晚安，警探，”金说。

“安，金。”

他从阳台的门溜了出去，将哈里一个人留在夜色中。

* * *

开车回家的路乏善可陈。在夜晚的这个时候，高速公路上空空荡荡，金可以不用担心任何人地把油门踩到底；他的音乐也开得足够大，可以让他不需要思考。

金的公寓是坐落在工业港口的一居室。他买它主要是为了一楼的车库。水压很糟糕，但水很干净，而且他的邻居们都很安静。从金记事起，他就总是回到一个空荡荡的家里，所以相对的安静和孤独并没有困扰他。这几乎是一种解脱——噪音仿佛把加姆洛克的每个角落都填满了。就像那股肉的气味一样。

金在身后关上房门，反锁，同时打开了灯。

一切都是按照他的喜好安排的。他脱下鞋子和夹克，把它们放到了该放的地方。他踩着袜子轻轻走进小厨房，给自己倒了一大杯水，一口气喝光。哈里喜欢整天到处乱跑，金总是精疲力尽且脱水地回到家。

他坐在窗边的餐桌兼办公桌旁，这是他生活空间中唯一有点凌乱的地方。一大堆文件夹、笔记和铅笔屑散落在桌面上。最上面的文件夹是关于野松公司的，角落里的另一个文件夹是他在马丁内斯用过的笔记本——“复仇女神就在家中的镜子里”，让他遇见哈里的那个案子藏在其中。他把文件夹堆推到一边，手指在备忘录上徘徊。他打开活页夹，翻页。小巷里的女人还是没有称呼。没有名字。

金咬着笔头。他还知道一位会花时间给受害人们想名字的人。复仇女神也曾在他面前。

他的思绪渐渐飘向哈里那失望的表情。也许他当时该更坦率些。金俯身看着他的笔记本，视线低垂。他当然信任哈里，但要直截了当地告诉哈里他有多么享受他的陪伴就完全是另外一回事了。这真的很尴尬，而且更难的是哈里显然很想听他那么说。

这句话不能轻易出口。他不能单纯为了安抚一颗受伤的自尊心而说出它来。它值得更多。

金长叹一声，他合上了笔记本。已经很晚了，他不打算完成任何实质性的工作。他迅速洗了个澡，例行公事地撸了一管，然后刷牙，穿好衣服上床睡觉。

在钻进被窝前，金摘下眼镜放在床头柜的闹钟旁，闹钟被定在早上五点。午夜早已过去很久了。

金盯着天花板上的水管。水的咕噜声与外面汽车的声音。突然，他能听到的只剩自己的呼吸声。他耳中的怦怦心跳。

他听着，听着，直到那平稳的节奏为幸福的寂静让路。尽管如此，金·曷城那天晚上并没有睡着。他想着烟雾，想着阳台，阳台下的城市，还有未出口的话语。

译注：

*燕子屋：俚语，指吸大烟的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**知道得太多的女孩**

金·曷城看着时钟指针指向十和十二，然后把目光转回他身边空荡荡的桌子上。还是没有哈里的影子。他已经迟到两小时了。

金用手指有节奏地敲击着桌子。当他们有案子要破，他不想再浪费一天的时间等他的搭档。那个下级警员在燕子窝外监视了一整夜也没什么可报告的，所以跑腿活只能由他们来干。他们必须找到那个西奥裔女孩，势单力薄地。

他站起来，把笔记本塞进夹克里。他知道哈里住在哪，但是不请自来不是他的作风。尽管他们大多数时间都黏在一起在处理案件，他们并不会在工作之外“约一下”。去哈里家是一种越界。

金知道，当他把椅子推进去时，C翼的其他警员都在看着他。特别是随迁警督维克玛。当维克玛从他的椅子上站起来，在金走向门口的时候截住他时，他并不是特别惊讶。

“请让让，”金说，脸上尽可能不带感情。

“你要去哪儿？”

“对不起，我一定是弄错了。现在我得向你汇报吗，随迁警督？”

维克玛拉长了脸。金只是等着。

“你*知道*我在说什么，”维克玛压低声音说。“如果你去找他，你就给了他正想要的那种关注。你在*助长*他的病情。”

“我不记得曾征求过你的意见，但我会考虑的，”金说。“现在，如果你不介意的话，我还有调查要继续。”

维克玛在金试图走过时抓住他的手臂。金低头看了看那只手，维克玛将它缩了回去，好像那只手是自己动起来的。

“他不会有任何好转。他也不会再改变。本来我想过，也许在马丁内斯之后——”他的眼神变得柔和。“瞧。我也经历过你现在的处境。别自找麻烦。”

金眯起双眼。

“我再说一遍，因为我尊重你，”金说。“退后。”

维克玛看上去垂头丧气了片刻，然后他后退了几步。“当然。我道歉。”

“谢谢你的关心，我稍后再和你谈。”

出于礼貌，金客气地向维克玛点了点头，随后离开了警局。

* * *

哈里住的公寓社区是一堆破旧不堪、乱七八糟的楼房。狭窄的三层结构内嵌着半月形的窗户，管道与松动的电线在两侧运作，正面则是一片可怕的婴儿屎绿色阴影。整栋楼倾斜到一边，好像它已经放弃了自身的存在，就像是双重荣誉警督本人。

门铃似乎不起作用，大厅的门也扭不动。金环顾四周，确保没人盯得太紧，然后用他那把警用佩刀和一个利索的旋钮撬开了门。

他知道哈里住在三楼，但不确定是哪间公寓。一段弯曲狭窄的楼梯把他带了上去，楼上有三扇门。第一户，无人应答。第二户，一个恼怒的女人牵着一个尖叫不停的幼童将他拒于门外。

最后一扇门在他敲门时打开了。门没关。出于担心，金把一只手放在枪套上，把门推得更开，向里面窥视。

“警探？”他喊。

没有回应。

这套公寓简直是场灾难。窗帘拉得紧紧的，几束狭窄的光柱从中穿过，除此之外，房间一片昏暗，唯有一盏倒地的角灯在墙上投下阴影。瓶子和罐子高高地堆放在厨房和客厅里。到处都是碎玻璃，咖啡桌和地板上到处都是纸。柜台上有血迹。

他拿出他的配枪，小心翼翼地踏进公寓。

他走进起居室。熟悉的城市声音渐渐消失了，取而代之的是脚下硬木地板的吱吱声和他的心跳声。对角角落落的彻查没有翻出任何人。卧室也一样，尽管床垫被拖到了地上，窗帘从窗户上被扯下，在地上缠成了一张网。墙上有几个洞，很可能是拳头打的。

只剩下浴室了。光从紧闭的门的底部照射出来。金试了试把手，但在推的时候遇到了阻力。恐惧在他的肚子里盘绕起来。

他用肩膀使劲推门，不知费了多大劲，门终于呻吟着打开一条缝隙，足以让他溜进去。哈里就躺在他的面前，脸朝下倒在浴室地板上，埋在一滩呕吐物和血污里，脑袋像个楔子卡在门上。

“哦操。”

没时间思考，金直接行动了。他颤抖着双手将武器塞回枪套，跪得太急以至于一阵尖锐的疼痛爬上了他的腿。他用牙齿脱下手套，将手指按上哈里的脖子。

脉搏还在。

金把哈里翻过身来，面对他。哈里两眼半睁，眼球上翻，与此同时唾液和胆汁从他张开的嘴里流了出来。金将两根手指挤进他的唇缝以清理呕吐物，然后弯下身子确保他还在呼吸。

听——呼吸声。情况还不糟，至少不算是最糟。

金向后靠了靠，蹲了下来。他的腋窝和发际都是汗珠。他强迫自己喘口气，恢复镇静。当他在哈里脑袋边的地板上发现一个小塑料袋时，他心中的恐惧瞬间被抽空了，紧随而来的是纯粹而彻底的愤怒。

他摇了摇哈里。“警探！”

他身下的肉块发出一声模糊的咕哝。金更用力地摇了摇他。

“杜博阿警督！”

又一声呻吟。哈里的双眼闭上了，开始在眼皮底下快速移动。金徒劳地扇了他一巴掌。

然后金靠近了一点。

“*哈里*。”

开始是一声鼻息。哈里的双眼立刻睁得大大的，看上去像是在他的脑壳里荡来荡去，直到他抬起头来，终于看到金的脸。

“Ｃ—操，”哈里呻吟道，“金？”

金低头望着他，无动于衷。“是我。”

“什么……”哈里用拳头按住额头，缩了缩身子。他的手上全是血。厨房里的碎玻璃很可能是罪魁祸首。“你在这儿干什么……？我在哪里？”

“你在自家浴室的地板上晕倒在自己的呕吐物里，”金解释说。“你今天早上没有按时上班，所以我来看看你。”

“*操*，”哈里轻声重复道。

他开始坐起来，双手在身下的水洼里滑动。金抓住他的上臂，把他拖成坐姿。他最不希望的就是哈里一头撞到什么东西上——不管怎么说，他们还有工作要做。

金抓住哈里的肩膀，等待着他稍微稳定下来。哈里还在呻吟，双手紧抓着头。在等待的过程中，金目测——后脑勺没有血迹或瘀伤，除了手以外没有其他明显的外伤痕迹。金的视线低垂，他闭紧了双唇，很明显，他们身下的水洼不仅仅来自于呕吐物。

当哈里也意识到这一点时，金能听到哈里呼吸的变化。哈里用手掩住脸，发出一声低沉的呜咽。“哦，天啊……”

哈里把头撞了一次，两次。

金有一会儿什么也没说。他等待着这一阵过去。哈里无精打采地倾身向前，双脚在瓷砖上滑来滑去。

“够了，警探，”金说。他捏了捏哈里的肩膀。“咱们来把你弄干净吧。”

有那么一会儿，金以为哈里会羞愧地退开，但与之相反，他点了点头。金换了个姿势蹲下，膝盖刚刚磕到的地方在向他抱怨。他将一只胳膊伸到哈里的腋窝下面，把他扶了起来。

哈里摇晃了一下。他的大块头让金失去了平衡，两人都撞到了盥洗池上。金设法让他们至少保持垂直，他用在外侧的腿把哈里托了起来。他们就那样站着，直到哈里终于抬起头，又将头抵在金的肩膀上，深深地、沉重地呼吸着。

“你真暖和……”

金无视哈里，朝浴缸望去。只消费一点气力就能把哈里挪过去，放在里面。他至少可以坐在莲蓬头下，洗掉呕吐物和尿液。他难闻得要死。金也是如此——好歹他在锐影上总留着些备用的换洗衣物。

“警探，”金平静地说。他能感觉到哈里的胡须在他的脖子上刷来刷去。“浴缸——”

“你为什么对我这么好？”哈里含糊地问。

“你需要提高标准。”

“我*需要*的是关注！”

“这不是你得到它的方式。”

“你在开玩笑吗？这是这么多年来别人对我最好的一次。”他低声笑了起来。“呵，也许我应该自杀得再勤快点儿。”

金抓住哈里的下巴，把他往后推，直到自己能直视他的眼睛。哈里用水汪汪的眼睛迎接他的目光，视线低垂，好像那迅速衰老的面容的其它部分一样。

金什么也没说。他瞪着哈里。

一个可怕的、狡黠的笑容在哈里脸上绽开。他挑起眉毛，好像这对于他来说是某种*玩笑*。

“你太酷了，金，”他粗声粗气地说，“即使气疯了，你也很酷。”

“我没有生气，”金攥紧了手。“但是你再也不会对我说这样的话了。明白吗？”

哈里没有回答。然而，他的笑容看起来摇摇欲坠，好像他的脸已经不知道该做什么表情了。

“为什么你从不告诉我我有多糟糕，金？”哈里歪着脑袋。“我活该。我甚至不会难过——如果你告诉我我是个混蛋，我会很*高兴*的。”哈里压低了声音。“如果你因为我给你带来的麻烦而惩罚我……我也不在乎。”

金张开嘴想说话，但没说出来。哈里笑了。

“妈的，我真的搞砸了，”他说。

放开他的脖子，金的手移到了哈里的肩膀上。“浴缸就在那儿，警探。也许你该坐下。”

他冷静地帮哈里解开缠在一起的衣服。这已经不是他第一次看到哈里赤身裸体了——上一次太过疯狂，到处都是血，他的视野也在由于脑震荡而晃动，相比起来这次几乎就是例行公事。 _他不会有任何好转。他也不会再改变。_ 维克玛的话在他的脑海里回荡。他有多频繁地为哈里这么做？这对他们来说是*例行公事*吗？从什么时候起金开始把尿味和呕吐物的气味和他的搭档联系起来了？

他不得不承认这有点诡异。就在昨天，维克玛还就这种情况发出过警告。哈里有把它放在心上吗？他是不是故意要刁难他？挑明观点？ _看到了吗，让？金不会介意的！金_ _*_ _在乎_ _*_ _！_

金咬紧牙关。

他没动哈里的底裤，给他留了点儿尊严，但是当他把哈里放进浴缸底部时，哈里大腿内侧的子弹伤疤盯着金。

哈里几乎坐不直。他一直抱着头，弯着腰。

“金……对不起。”

眯起眼睛，金伸手，把花洒开到最大。哈里吃了一惊，手臂撞到了浴室的陶瓷边缘。”*操！*

他抓住金的衬衫，猛地把他也带进了水雾中。金抓住哈里的手，解开他的手指，后退了几步。

“别道歉了，警探，”金直言不讳。“收好你的烂摊子，然后我们谈谈。”

金把浴帘拉上。他不打算留下来为哈里清理残局。他的手套和胳膊上到处都是呕吐物，裤子的膝盖部分湿漉漉的，散发着尿骚味，上衣也被水冲透了。金对着镜中的自己皱了皱眉头，开始尽可能地做清洁。他还是得换衣服，不过可以等等再说。

就目前而言，清理卫生间地板的努力是注定要失败的。他只是把架子上一条看起来脏兮兮的毛巾盖在秽物上，然后在离开时绕了过去。

他掩上卫生间的门。门发出吱呀一声，刺伤了他的耳朵。回到起居室，金把夹克挂起来晾干，接着开始清理碎玻璃。他还给哈里倒了一大杯水，在咖啡桌上放了一些镁片。

然后，他坐在沙发上，双肘支在膝盖上，屏住呼吸。

天啊，他需要一根烟。

金像雕像那样一动不动地坐着。不知多久过后，他听到水停了。他耐心地等待他的搭档出现。

终于，门开了。哈里摇摇晃晃地走出来，腰上只围着一条毛巾。他像抓住救生索一样紧紧抓住门框，然后试探性地向前走了几步，最后松开了手。好歹他还尝试把手包扎了一下。

“坐，”金说。

哈里遵从指示。他在金身边坐下，靠得很近。两人的肩膀紧挨在一起。金向前倾身，拿起水和镁片，递给哈里。哈里无言地接过，一饮而尽。他砰地一声把玻璃杯果断地放回桌上，在一个空威士忌瓶旁。

哈里向后一靠，理了理胡子。他深吸了口气。

“烂摊子收好了，”他说。

“很好。”

“超他妈的收好啦。我的烂摊子。”

“是。”

“我讨厌你看到我那副样子。”

“让我们跳过这个话题，”金说。他不想再去思考那件事了。哈里脸朝下的样子已经深深烙在了他的脑海里。

“你不想谈？告诉我，我需要做得更好，还是什么？”

“你在业余时间如何表现与我无关。我对你的期望只是一定程度的专业精神。”他用尖锐的目光盯着哈里。“我们有个案子要破，警探。”

哈里停顿了一下，他看起来……很困惑。

“这么说，”哈里开始慢慢地说，“你不在乎我喝醉了，在你离开后又到 **那一位** 那里去再拿些毒品？这可能会让我定罪，对我们的案子也有负面影响，而且——”

“——还可能导致我们正在调查的这起命案的嫌疑人被无情杀害在你的住处，让我相信这一连串就是那么回事：你的门没锁，厨房里到处是血，你脸朝下倒在浴室里？你是在问我，这是否在我的关心范围之内？”

哈里退缩了，像被揍了一拳。金强迫自己冷静下来，恢复平常的举止。

“是啊，”哈里喃喃自语，“还加上我弄湿了你的衣服。”

“对……这也是一件，”金说着，拉了拉身上T恤那湿哒哒塌下来的V领。“我得去锐影上拿换洗衣服。”

金站了起来，朝门口走去。他回头看了一眼，哈里还没精打采地坐在沙发上。“穿上衣服。我们得走了，出动吧。”

金将手伸向门把手，门还是开着的。“我们得找到那个——”

门开了，差点撞到金的脸。他抓住门沿，发现自己正盯着西奥裔女人的黑眼睛。是利奈。

“——女孩。”

* * *

“我不知道还能去哪儿，”利奈说，她端着一马克杯淡茶，坐在哈里的沙发上。

金不自在地坐在她对面的厨房椅子上，手里拿着打开的笔记本。他可以听到哈里拖着脚步走来走去、穿上衣服的声音；哈里很可能正在清理卧室里的残迹。

“这就是你来这里的原因？”金问。

“昨晚他取完货，我跟踪他来这儿，”利奈承认。她朝正传出哈里的叫嚷的那扇门瞥了一眼。“要是情况更他妈糟了，我就有地方可去。”

他们坐在哈里留下的污秽与暴行遗骸之中。金好奇还有什么比*这*更加糟糕。想到这里，他皱起眉头。现在不是考虑搭档生活状态的时候，更不该让那影响到他对一名潜在证人的处理方式。

“ **那一位** 不知道这个地方？”

“不，”利奈说。“我他妈不是白痴，当然不会告诉他。我必须确保那条子没有和La Puta Madre[i]扯上关系。”

“我可以向你保证，他没有。你来这里是对的。我们可以帮助你。”

她眯起眼睛打量他。很显然，她对这种说法表示怀疑。金知道自己看起来有点不正常，鉴于他正穿着湿上衣，还有呕吐物的气味从他的衣服上飘散开来。

“所以说……狂野之夜，哈，”她说。“你们是不是在，怎么说，每个平面上都干过了？我在这儿坐下前应该先垫些什么吗？”

他的脸上连一块肌肉都没有动弹。

“思必得也让我性奋，”她说道，甜甜一笑。

金张开嘴想作出某种回应，这时卧室的门突然开了，砰地一声撞在对面的墙上。哈里从中走出，衣衫齐整，还伸手理了理头发（或者只是在试图减轻头痛）。

“是的，你说得对。他不可能为Madre工作，“利奈说。“那家伙是个*怪胎*。”

哈里停住脚步，将一根大大的、方形的手指指向她。“嘿！”

金和利奈等待下文。无事发生。

“过来坐下，警探，”金说。

哈里叹了口气，然后拖着脚步重重地坐在金旁边。无论如何，他开始清醒了。

“你们到底能不能帮我？”

“你说你别无选择，”金说道，扬起眉毛。“所以我相信我们是*唯一*能够帮助你的人。”

哈里用手摸了摸胡子，接着费了好大劲才坐直身子。“金说得对。你在这里是因为你没得选了。那就说出来吧——你都知道些什么？”

“你们会保护我吗？”

“我们可以带你去分局，去——”

“*不*，”利奈插话道。“想都别想。我不能在那儿被人看见，否则 **那一位** 会把我干掉的。相信我，他有办法。”

金看着她的眼睛，看到了真诚的恐慌。“我们会尽一切努力保证你的安全。”

她似乎放松了，少许地。“好吧……”

金在纸上敲了敲笔，“那么，你都知道些什么？”

_确认受害人身份。 **茱丽叶·达克朗** 。信息供自嫌疑人， **利奈·伦** （２３岁）。_

_**伦** 表示，她认识受害人已有月余。由于担心自身生命安全，她隐瞒了对这个人的了解，并选择自愿站出来以换取保护。_

“我叫她茱丽，”利奈说。“她是个好姑娘。她有些毛病，但大家不都这样？”

“你是怎么认识她的？”哈里问。

“就和我遇见你一样。”

“她不会一直在调查自己的谋杀案，”哈里带着令人痛心的诚意说。“那是不可能的。”

金咳嗽了一声，“我相信证人的意思是她当时在买毒品，警探。”

“啊。”

“你和受害人是什么关系？”金问。

“起初，她只是又一个疑神疑鬼的有钱婊子，喜欢来加姆洛克吸粉。她每周来提一次货，总是一个人。过了一阵子，我们混熟了，她看起来没那么坏，所以有时候我们会一起嗨。”

利奈喝完了茶，把杯子搁在咖啡桌上。她往后一靠，交叉双臂，视线避开了他们俩。金坐视了很长一段时间，等着她继续，但并没有为她的持续缄默而惊讶。

_证人很可能还在隐瞒信息。警探们需要慢慢和她培养融洽与信任。_

“那么，如果她只是个和你一块嗑药的小妞，你为什么要站出来？这么做是在拿自己冒险，不是吗？”哈里问道。他眉头紧锁，身体前倾。只要手头有案子，他就像完全变了个人。

“因为不管是谁干的，下一个都可能会是我，干。我一直在和她聊。什么狗屎她都说给我听。”

“比如？”金问，干巴巴地。

“首先，她的姓？”

“这对我们来说有什么意义吗？”哈里问。

金把名字潦草地写了下来，克制住冲动，不想因哈里而晕过去。“达－克朗——他们是在大科戎人脉广阔的家族，警探。”

利奈皱眉。“我很吃惊你没有听说过他们。他们很有钱。他们过去经常开些花里胡哨的派对。”

“哦，我听说过他们。”哈里赶紧掩饰。“我宁愿不承认那群秃鹫。他们的钱不是靠诚实的劳动来的，而是靠剥削工人。”

利奈哼了一声，带着惊讶的神情看着哈里。“是啊——干他妈的有钱人。”

“你最后一次见到茱丽叶是什么时候？”金问道，把问询推回正轨。

“两天前，”利奈说。

“她的行为有什么异常？”哈里问道。

“她一团糟。但她总是一团糟。她很擅长蒙混过关，因为她的家就像地狱，她的工作又*直*又屎，但是她看起来比平常更糟糕。”利奈低下头，咬着嘴唇。“她说她会给我打电话，但她没有。”

金匆匆记下了信息，然后调整了一下眼镜。“你认为她当时是在担心自己的生命安全吗？”

“是的。她说她想离开。”

“离开？去哪里？”哈里问。

“她想登上飞艇，”利奈说，“彻底消失。”

哈里安静了下来。他的下巴突出来了，他在思考中抚摸着胡子。

“她的手指上有一枚戒指的压痕。有人把它拿走了。”金评论道。“你觉不觉得或许是那个把戒指给她的人令她害怕？”

“她和我说过她的未婚夫。他对她很差。他们结婚只是因为他很有钱——在瑞瓦肖这地儿，没人会结婚。”

一丝真诚的厌恶从她脸上掠过。她抱起手，好像一提到他就心烦意乱。

“我必须得问问，”哈里说，“你没有杀她，对吧？”

利奈坚决地摇了摇头。“我绝不会做任何伤害她的事。”

这种措辞很奇怪。金暂时把那搁到一边。他们对利奈的问询还没有结束，而现在，她依赖着他们。

金放下笔，看着哈里。“现在我们有了一个名字，我们需要去通知受害人的家属。”

“还得和未婚夫谈谈，”哈里说。

利奈看着他们两个。“在你们这么做之前，能给我能来根烟吗？”

金叹了口气，把手伸进湿漉漉的夹克里拿烟。

她玩弄着手中的烟，瞥了一眼哈里。“事实上，我可以来口猛的，如果你还拿着货的话。”

哈里的眼睛似乎亮了起来，但金打断了他。“绝对不行。”

金把烟盒递过去，有效地结束了谈话。

当利奈坐在窗边抽完金剩下的烟时，哈里和金站在厨房里商量他们的下一步行动。

“呃，我们不能把她留在这儿，”哈里低声说，“她身后也许有尾巴。”

“４１分局肯定有我们用得到的安全屋。”

哈里搓着后脑勺，朝利奈瞥了一眼。她背对着他们，一头如瀑的黑发披散在肩膀上，双膝蜷缩在胸前。

“她仍然是一名嫌疑人，”金说。“我们需要有人监视她。一个我们可以信任的人。”

哈里变了脸色，“别……”

金点头，“这是唯一的办法。”

* * *

当他们到达布吉街与维克玛会合时，天正下着雨。金的衣服白换了，没几分钟就湿到骨子里；哈里戴着一顶丑陋的宽边帽，穿着一件骇人的黄色防雨外套，看上去只比引人侧目稍微低调那么一点儿。几分钟前他总算是把那顶帽子送给了利奈（她带着小女孩般的微笑接受了）。不停地从她的前额滑下来，对她来说太大了。

他们走在鹅卵石路上，穿梭于一簇簇围成圈抽烟聊天的人群间。这里拥挤而嘈杂——是迷失在奴役中、让某人消失的最佳场所。金知道人们来布吉街就是为了醉死在性、毒品和酒精里；如果哈里是这条街上每个酒吧的常客，他不会惊讶的。

维克玛站在一辆餐车的篷子下，那儿的空气闻起来像是烧焦的神秘肉类和腌洋葱。他看起来像一只落汤鸡，在三人走近时抱起双臂。

“你迟到了，”维克玛对哈里说。好像利奈和金根本不在那儿似的。

“让，别这样嘛，”哈里恳求道。

维克玛张开嘴准备反驳，在利奈开始笑的时候顿住了。

“就这人？”她看着金说，“你们就这点本事？”

哈里哈哈大笑，然后看到金的脸，停了下来。

“他知道怎么开趴吗？他知道怎么做爱吗？”利奈问。

“他*看起来*像是个会知道如何做这两件事的人吗？”

“他看起来像是整个瑞瓦肖最悲伤的男人。”利奈咯咯笑着说。“不，等等，是整个卡尤岛。” 

“整个大洲最可悲的男人。”哈里大力地挥了挥胳膊。

“可悲的是就在不到一个月前你还连大洲是什么都不知道！”维克玛咆哮道。

“没错，都很悲哀，”金插话。“不幸的是，我们中的某些人还有个谋杀案要回去调查。随迁警督维克玛，如果你能护送证人到——”

“你有没有把你肛门里的愤怒棍拔出来过[ii]？说真的，”利奈说。她看着哈里，掀起他送给她的帽子。”也许你和我应该把他们两个都甩掉。我打赌我们一块儿会很快活的。”

哈里伸手去够她的腰。“我们绝对可以。”

金把嘴巴压成一条极其扁平的线。他抓住利奈的肩膀，把她推向维克玛。

“很好，”维克玛说，听上去显然不觉得很好。“我会带她到安全地点，然后电话通知你们。哦，这是你要的地址。”

维克玛递给金一张纸条，金点头接过。

“你信任这家伙？”利奈问。“如果他就这么带走我，把我扔进牢里怎么办？”

金转向利奈。“他会保证你的安全。你会得到随迁警督的悉心照顾，请放心。”

在这番温和的恭维下，维克玛看上去得意得发光。很明显，这些话对他来说很重要，而且他没从上司那里得到过多少。

然而，利奈只是淡淡一笑。笑意没有触及她的眼底。金不知道她那些嚷嚷有多少只是为了掩饰恐惧。

“*我*就不悉心吗？”哈里问。

金盯向他。“我们走吧，警官。”

“一路顺风，”当金和哈里向汽車走去时，利奈在他们身后大喊。很快，她和维克玛便从他们的视线中消失了。

一坐进锐影，金就用上衣的下摆擦拭眼镜。不夸张地说，这个上午在某种程度上就是个灾难，而他们眼前还有一整套调查工作要做。他感到筋疲力尽。这不像他——通常警察工作都会使他精神振奋。

哈里用手指点着下巴说：“那小妞有点不对劲。”

“哦？我还以为你们有很多共同点呢。”

金启动了引擎。他们身后的马达嘎嘎地启动了，热气袭来，又把他的眼镜弄得雾蒙蒙的。他把它取下来，又擦了一次。

“我也有很多不好的地方，金。但是她手头上的信息比她肯说的要多得多。至少我们知道地址了。我们得询问受害人家庭，和她的故事做交叉比对。”

他把眼镜戴回鼻子上，然后把锐影开出停车场。“是的。警察通常都这么做。”

当他们驶上公路时，金可以感觉到哈里在检查他的侧脸。

“她惹毛你了？”

金嗤笑，“我不会那么容易被一个年轻女人的一时兴起所迷惑。”

“或者任何女人。你活得一定非常轻松。”

“*特别*轻松。”

他们继续沿着加姆洛克弯弯曲曲的街道行进，直到拐上通往大科戎的高速公路。

“不过，她很有趣。异国情调。这儿没有多少女孩像她那样。”

“你是说西奥裔吧。在这一带我们人很少，而且相隔很远，我想。”

“是啊，但你只有一半血统，对吧？她看上去和你一点也不像。”

“我们长得并不都是一个样，警官。”

哈里看了他一眼，“我不是*那个*意思。”

“那是什么？”金说道，眉毛一挑。

“我的意思是，你是——好吧——*你*，而她就像性感小野猫那类的。太辣了，碰不得。你只要看她一眼就能知道她是个麻烦，但是当我和你在一起的时候，我感到——”

哈里的脸失去了血色。他磕磕绊绊了好一会儿，也没说出什么名堂来。

“我想说的是，我是个*大*混蛋，而你——你是我见过的最好的警察，金。” 

金略微松了下眉毛。

“谢谢你，警探，”过了一会儿，他说。他是认真的。

他换档，开始在高速公路上提速。他们正在轻快地超过其他車子，而金发现这种速度几乎有着促进冥想的效果。道路在轮胎下消失，城市在地平线上浮现，一切烦恼都在轻飘飘地消失。

“我们还要多久才能到？”哈里问。

“二十分钟左右。”

“这东西能跑多快？”

金又超了一辆車。

“很快。”

“如果你能在十分钟内跑完，晚饭我请。”

金得意地笑了，将油门一脚踩死。

* * *

他已经有一段时间没有冒险远行至大科戎了。摩天大楼高高耸立在头顶，街道上一水儿的蓝与金的横幅。衣冠楚楚的男女撑着相同的黑色大伞，像大海一样在人行道上涌动。空气中充盈着咖啡的香气，他们用来停放锐影的花店把周围的环境变得明亮又美丽。

“伙计，”哈里说着，在他身边站起来。他仰着脸，双手叉腰。“宾至如归啊。”

“我们在科戎，”金说，“你以前不是在这里教体育吗？”

“我教过体育？哦，对耶。”

在他被枪击之前，哈里告诉过他那是一个谎言。他从未丧失过记忆。也许他只是出于内疚才那么说的——对他来说，很难分清哪些话出于真心，哪些话是自暴自弃的说辞。金背起手，点点头。

“达克朗宅就在一个街区外。也许在继续之前，我们应该讨论一下如何处理这件事？”

“有什么好讨论的？”

“首先，存在管辖权的问题。严格来讲我们是在另一间分局的辖区里调查。”

“但谋杀发生在加姆洛克。”

“是的，但我相信，如果我们在信息收集方面有任何不当的处理，他们都会很乐意接手这个案子。所以我们要谨慎行事。”

哈里咧嘴一笑，“金，你这老天赏赐的混蛋。”

金报以微笑。

“至于如何拿捏这次问询，”金继续道，“在讨论这场谋杀案时，我们应该保持敏锐。这些人毕竟是她的家人。即便我们有所怀疑，令他们立即设防也不是一个明智的做法。我也不得不恳请你保留一下个人观点。”

“所以你是说我*不该*把死者的家人叫做一群该死的寄生虫？”

“我认为‘寄生’对第一印象来说有点过了。”

哈里大笑，接着他们就走了。

达克朗宅是一座惊人的蓝色建筑，至少有三层楼高，屋顶尖得几乎直指天空。树篱被修剪得完美无瑕，与焊接过的铁栅栏和入口处的大门一道为这处房产画出边界线。大门看上去没有上锁，所以哈里一把将它推开，疾步向前。

院子里有一个生满杂草的鸟用喷泉饮水器。草已经蔓上了前院的走道，而一株枯树立在门廊附近的花槽里。金扶了下眼镜，将这些信息分门别类地收进脑海里，以备后用。显然，这幢住宅的体面仅供远观。

踏上门廊时，金让哈里走在前面。哈里看了看他。金做了个手势。哈里按响门铃，后退了几步。树丛背后传来了犬吠。

“最后一件事，”金说，“你带了警徽，对吧？”

“是的，我他妈当然带了。”他停顿了一下。接着，哈里迅速地拍了拍口袋，脸上掠过一丝惊慌，直到他在夹克口袋里摸到了它。金假装没注意到。

过了一会儿，门猛地开了。一个年轻人，大概不超过十八岁，顶着一头深栗色的头发，对他们眯起湛蓝的大眼睛。他很高大，肩膀宽阔，却有着一张蹒跚学步的孩子的圆脸。他穿了一件和房子颜色一样的毛衣，当他挤进玄关的时候，看起来仿佛就要与外界融为一体。

“你们是什么人？”他问道，脸上的表情变得酸溜溜的。他瞥了金一眼。“我们没想到今天会有人来帮忙。”

金保持着极其中立的表情。他望向哈里。

哈里掏出徽章，出示给男孩。“我是双重荣誉警督杜博阿。这位是我的搭档，金·曷城警督。我们是RCM。”

“我们不做慈善，也不接受请愿。”

男孩走过去关门。哈里伸出手，把门强行撑开。

“嘿，小屁崽子，你不能就这样把条子关在门外！”哈里吼道。

“我想干什么就干什么，这是我的房子！”

“不好意思，”金介入对话。“你的父母在家吗？这件事很严肃。”

“如果他们派*你们这些*人来就不会那么严肃，”男孩说，眼睛直视着金。

“*你们这些*人？”哈里目瞪口呆，回敬道。“这他妈什么意思，*你们这些*人？”

金用鼻子稳稳地吸了一口气。

“事关一桩刑事调查，”金说。“我们可以在外面等你去找你的父母，但我们需要和他们谈谈。”

男孩嫌恶地看了他们一眼，当着他们面摔上了门。哈里猛抽回手，勉强没让手指被压碎。

“我要这么干了，金，我要打小孩。”

“放松点，”金说。“他就是想激怒你。别上钩。”

“你怎么能不被那玩意惹毛呢？”

“我没说过我没被惹毛。”

哈里从一只脚换到另一只脚，然后慢慢呼气。分秒流逝，金看了看手表，门终于又开了。站在门口的不是高大魁梧的男孩，而是一个像她孩子一样有着深色头发的女人。她身材高挑，弱柳扶风，披甲般裹着一袭拖地长裙，怀里抱着一只小到可怜的狗。它一看到金和哈里就开始尖叫挣扎。

“日安，警官，”她说道，以一种近乎歌唱般旋律优美的声调，“我为我儿子的不端行为道歉——他天生对陌生人抱有戒心。对他的母亲有保护欲。”

“无碍，”金说。“我是金·曷城警督。这是我的搭档双重荣誉警督哈里尔·杜博阿。”

“伊玛努埃·达克朗。永远乐于见到RCM忠诚的市民公仆。”

“我们可以进来吗？”

她向后退了退，展开手臂。“当然。”

这间大宅的门厅很宽，有着高高的白色天花板，还有一个通向二楼的红木楼梯。家庭照从客厅墙一直排列到楼梯顶端，男孩正站在那里，脸色阴沉。在靠近门槛的照片中，茱丽叶·达克朗紧张地微笑着，夹在伊玛努埃、她弟弟和那位迄今未露面的大家长之间。

“小吉，回来，下来自我介绍一下。”伊玛努埃重挽了一下怀中的小狗，“这个小可爱是曼侬。”

哈里俯下身，伸手去与小狗握爪。“很高兴见到你，曼侬。”

男孩跺着脚走下楼梯，发出惊人的咚咚声。上前时，他把双手插进口袋，肩膀拉得很高，结果那只圆脑袋就好似塌进了脖子里。“我是吉因。”

“现在大家都做过自我介绍了，我能请两位绅士喝点什么吗？”她微笑，礼貌地。“茶，咖啡？”

“不必为我们麻烦了，”金说。“也许我们可以找个地方坐下来谈话？”

“是的，当然。”她开始向前走，又停下来看着金。“顺便，您不必进门脱鞋，警督。我知道这在你们的文化中是惯例，但那没有必要。”

金花了一点时间才意识到她是在和他说话。很明显，这将是*那种*拜访之一。“啊。当然。”

伊玛努埃径直把手放在儿子的肩膀中间，将他攘向客厅。金姆和哈里还停在后面。

“这真怪，是不是，金？”哈里低声说。“她居然都没问我们为什么来。”

“我相信她认为我们是来要慈善金的，”金说。

哈里摇了摇头，“我们就要把他们的世界搞得一团糟了，不是吗？”

金的眼神变得柔和。“是的，很有可能。”

“警探们？”伊玛努埃的声音从另一个房间传来。“你们要来么？”

在继续走入客厅前，哈里和金互相换了个眼色。这是一片宽敞的开放空间，透过一扇巨大的飘窗可以看到蓬乱的花园，大部分都被薄纱窗帘遮住了。一幅令人印象深刻的陈年家族肖像挂在砖砌壁炉的炉架上方。年轻的茱丽叶微笑着俯视他们，照片里清晰易见的焦虑在这番演绎下消失无踪了。他好奇那位画家到底为每一笔花了多少时间才抚平她两眼间忧愁的线条。

伊玛努埃坐在飘窗旁华丽的椅子上，指了指屋内的两张豪华沙发。

金和哈里刚挑了张沙发坐下，小狗就从她的大腿上跳了下来；吉因则坐在他们对面，用怀疑的眼神打量着他们。那只狗晃荡到金的脚边坐下。金没有理它。

金从夹克里抽出笔记本，翻开。他看向哈里，示意他开场。

“夫人——”

“请别再拘礼了。‘夫人’让我觉得自己有一百岁了。伊玛努埃就好。”她愉快地笑了笑。

“好的——伊玛努埃，”哈里说。他双手合十放在膝盖上。“你家真漂亮。”

“啊，对吧？它是我亡夫的曾曾祖父在大革命前建造的。它在炮火中幸存了下来，但是我们自那以后就做了些翻新。这些年来，我们在这里举办了许多晚会。”她的双眼闪闪发光。“我们真的很喜欢好好地来场晚宴。”

金把这些信息都存档了——丈夫已故。他的眼睛瞟向另一张沙发，那儿吉因正抖着腿，怒火肉眼可见地窜升。

“你想要多少？”吉因啐道。“别再拍她马屁了，直说吧。”

“小吉！”伊玛努埃斥道，伴着一声轻笑，“他是个英勇的男孩，您得原谅他。”

“我们不是为了钱来这儿的。”哈里深深地吸了一口气。“我们必须告诉你们一些事情，不是什么好消息。”

她皱起眉头。“什么？那是什么？”

哈里瞥了金一眼。金点头。

“是关于你的女儿，茱丽叶，”哈里说。“她的尸体昨天在一条小巷里被发现。我们前来调查她的死因。怀疑是谋杀。”

整个房间一片寂静，只听得见狗在地板上喘气的声音。伊玛努埃双眼大睁，她坐在原处，惊呆了。过了一会儿，吉因扑倒在地，发出一声响亮的哀号。他跪在地上膝行，直到被母亲揽入怀中。

她甚至没有任何反应，也没有意识到儿子的存在。她只是盯着哈里，下嘴唇颤抖不停。

“茱丽叶？她……”

她的词句在男孩的哀鸣中几乎听不见。

“我很抱歉。她死了，”哈里说。

接着，她似乎总算意识到了。眼泪开始滑落。她用手捂住嘴。

“也许我们该给你们一点时间，”金喃喃道。

伊玛努埃愤怒地摇了摇头。“不！不，我要知道是谁对我女儿做了这种事。我要——我想要见她。她在哪儿？我要……不。我要打电话给奥利弗。我得给他打个电话，告诉他她——哦，天哪。”

“茱丽叶，”吉因呻吟道。他抽抽嗒嗒的啜泣声充满了整个房间。伊玛努埃把手放到他肩上安慰他。

在他身旁，哈里向前探出身子。金保持沉默，充当房间里安静的存在。这些日子里，在告诉别人这种消息时，他通常都是闭嘴的那一位。哈里在他们工作的这一部分着实更为出色，而说真的，金不确定那对哈里而言意味着什么。

“我觉得……我觉得我该带吉因上楼。然后我会告诉你们一切你们需要知道的，”伊玛努埃说。“一切能帮你们抓到凶手的东西。”

“是的，当然，”金说。“慢慢来。”

她从椅子上站起来，拉起了吉因。他几乎走不动路，他是如此沮丧，而就这样地，母子两人跌跌撞撞走出客厅，走到了哈里和金听不见的地方。那条狗躺在地毯上那块老地方，摇着尾巴，抬头望向他们。

哈里低声呼了一口气，“至少算搞定了这逼崽子了。”

“下午还没结束呢，警探，”金说。他拿出笔记本，准备好在这里待上很长一段时间。

* * *

_以下问询于１５：００左右在伊玛努埃·达克朗的住所进行。_

_**伊玛努埃·达克朗** ，母。_

_证人称两天前见过受害人。受害人看起来并不痛苦，但对即将搬到未婚夫（ **奥利弗·勒杜克斯** ）家感到有些焦虑。_

_证人描述受害人是一个目标导向的职业女性，专注于与未婚夫建立新生活。表示受害人不太可能被发现“卷进麻烦”或参与非法活动。_

_**茱丽叶·达克朗** 是 **莫罗兄弟投资银行** 的全职员工，很受欢迎，从不缺勤。_

“她是在哪里被发现的？”伊玛努埃边问，边用手帕擦着眼睛。那只小狗曼侬坐在她的腿上，她几乎是不由自主地用另一只手抚摸着它。

哈里开口：“在一个——”

“一条小巷，在加姆洛克，”金打断道。他用笔轻轻地敲打着笔记本。“她被十分轻柔地安置在那里，好像有人故意要她被发现似的。我们认为这起案件是由私人恩怨引起的。”

伊玛努埃摇摇头。“我不知道谁能对她干出这种事。人人都爱她。她和她弟弟那么亲，奥利弗那么爱她。或许——哦，天啊，”她把脸埋在掌心里一会儿，才恢复过来。“她真的走了。我不敢相信我得告诉他茱丽叶已经走了。”

泪水裹着妆顺着她的双颊流下，显得她的脸瘦削而憔悴。

哈里伸手过去握住她的手。“我们会查出是谁干的。我知道这不能让她回来，但至少凶手将被绳之以法。”

“他需要上电椅。”她厉声道，情感从嗓音里溢了出来。“一支行刑队。谁能*干*出这样的事？”

金闭口不言。没必要告诉这个女人她女儿究竟做过什么。至少，不是现在，只有等他们了解到涉案人员都有谁才可以。在当前阶段玷污她对她女儿的回忆是无济于事的。

“我的女儿是个好女孩，警官们。哪怕还是个小孩子的时候，她就总是倾听、照顾她周围的每一个人。她正——天啊，她*曾*出落成那么可爱的一个女人。她本可以成为一个好妈妈，可现在……”

她说不出话了。又一声呜咽。

“她有没有提过收到威胁，或者感到害怕？”金问道。“她非常漂亮。我肯定有人会对她产生不受欢迎的兴趣。”

“她——呃，的确曾有个同事接受不了她的拒绝，大概一年前吧。但她一订婚，他似乎就退缩了。”

“请问我们能看看茱丽叶的卧室吗？”金合上了他的笔记本。“也许我们能找到些线索，帮助我们确定嫌疑人。”

“已经有一多半都装箱了。她本来几天后就要搬出去的。”

伊玛努埃起身，哈里站到她身边扶她起来。她走在前面，领着他们上了楼。

他们到了二楼，吉因的哭泣声隔着墙依然清晰可闻。曼侬从他们身边走过，在吉因门前坐下，呜呜地叫。

“这是她的房间，”伊玛努埃说。她的手伸向门把手，又停在半空。“我……我不知道我还进不进得去。”

哈里把手放在她的肩膀上。“没关系……你什么都不用做。我们进去看看就好。”

“这座房子已经有太多的回忆。”伊玛努埃抽了抽鼻子。“我的丈夫就是在这座房子里自杀的。在浴室，就在那边。我花了整整一年才能踏进去。我受不了。”

“太可怕了，”哈里说。

“真正可怕的是他是就那么被我儿子发现的，如今……如今我只剩下吉因了。我真不知道我该怎么办。”

“我很抱歉，”哈里说，安慰性地搂住她的肩膀。

他们等她喘口气。然后，她再次将手伸向门把手，为他们开了门。

“我们不会花太长时间，”金说。

伊玛努埃点点头，后退一步。又一轮泪水夺眶而出。哈里和金走了进去，将门关在身后。

这间房显然是为一个更为年少的女孩设计的。整个房间呈现出淡紫色调。天花板上贴着闪闪发光的星星贴花。一张四柱大床躺在角落。窗边有一张梳妆台，里面的东西大多都被清干净了。一个柜门半开的壁橱靠在墙壁上等着他们，旁边墙角上堆着纸箱和板条箱。显然，茱丽叶当时正准备搬离这个儿时的房间。

房间唯一一扇窗令灰色的暴风雨穿透房间内部。外面风雨肆虐，漆黑如夜。闪电在遥远的某处劈下，伴着响亮的爆炸声在瞬间刷白四壁。

“这房间比我整个公寓都大，”哈里说着开灯。“你觉得我能说服女主人让我当她女儿的替身吗？她一点茬都找不到的。”

金盯着从天花板上悬挂下来的星星。“我不确定你能否穿她的衣服。”

“怎么？紫色不是我的颜色？”

金用翻开笔记本来明确表示对话就此结束。他走上前，从梳妆台开始调查。

金调查抽屉，而哈里在他身后窸窸窣窣地翻着箱子。没什么特别引人注意的东西。房间似乎已经被搬空了一半。

“我们到底在这儿找什么？”

“线索，”金说，蹲下来打开又一个抽屉。“任何能让我们了解茱丽叶内心世界的信息。我们还没有找到犯罪现场，确定的嫌疑人，杀人动机，或者凶器。”

“我高度怀疑凶手会把刀大剌剌留在受害人的卧室里。”

“是，那是*高度*不可能的。”

“我怀疑谋杀并没有发生在这里。”

“我也怀疑谋杀没有发生在这里。”

“如果是那样的话，该有更多血才对。”

“你很可能在刺杀现场找到血迹，是的。”

“刺杀，受害人是被刀刺中的。”

“应该有被二十八刀刺中后流出来的血。”

“就一点点。”

“至少一滴。”

短暂的停顿。哈里兀自笑了。随后，金回归到搜查工作中。哈里穿过箱子堆，沙沙作响。

“这儿没什么东西，只有旧相机，还有些书，”哈里说，摇了摇其中几个箱子。他从下一个箱子开始。“大部分是数学书，银行学狗屎。没有日记什么的。”

梳妆台里除了一些脏兮兮的旧发刷什么也没有。他关上最后一个抽屉，走向床。床的一半铺得非常整洁，另一半看上去则像是刚被人睡过。金检查了一下枕头上的毛发，只找到了似乎与茱丽叶的一致的棕色长发，这可能是她弟弟的短发。

“我想她弟一直睡在这里，”金说。

哈里回头看了一眼。“那真有点儿怪，不是吗？”

“他们的母亲说他们很亲近。”

金蹲下，往床底下窥视。下面什么都没有。他开始把手伸到床垫下面。他挖了几下，手背隔着手套碰到了什么东西。他掀起床垫的边缘，然后把他的发现拉了出来。

“警探，”金说，示意哈里过去。

那是一只小小的、黑色的皮箱。金把它放在床上，解开搭扣。哈里站在他旁边，双手叉腰，看着金打开箱子。

那里面是一小堆剃刀片，一卷绷带和一瓶抗菌剂。

“真他娘悲哀，”哈里说。

一种巨大的空虚感将金笼罩。出于某种原因，他发觉自己很难做出反应。突然之间，把茱丽叶长时间自我毁灭的证据握在手里变得太过沉重。她甚至还没来得及好起来就到了终点。

金放下箱子，把它推向哈里。“你好好看看这个。我去检查壁橱。”

他在走向壁橱时揉了揉脖子。他不明白为什么这件事在困扰他。通常情况下，案子不会影响他。他已经在这一行干太久了。金打开壁橱门，尝试集中精力完成任务。

“嘿，金，我有个问题要问你。”

“什么事？”他问道，以他所能发出的最镇定的声音。

“你觉得为什么茱丽叶会把一张与利奈的合照同剃刀片放在一起？”

金转过身来。哈里站在那里，用食指和拇指捏着照片。利奈的脸回望他。这是一张在昏暗光线下拍摄的亲密照片，她的眼睛里隐藏着她尚未说出的秘密。

“把证物都装袋，”金说。“我们去和那位母亲谈谈。”

他们和伊玛努埃在楼下的门厅重新会合。哈里把照片递给了她。她低头看着照片，皱起眉头。

“不，我不认识这个女孩。她是谁？你们是从哪里得到这张照片的？”

“我们正在调查可能与此案相关的人际关系，”金说道，若无其事。他从伸过来的手上取回照片。

“你们认为是她干的？”

“我们正在调查，”哈里说。“我们还有很多线索要追查。”

“和她的未婚夫说去！”吉因的声音从楼梯上传来。

金和哈里双双转过身去。伊玛努埃摇了摇头。

“小吉，你在——”

“是他干的！我就知道是他干的！”吉因跳下楼梯，朝他们走来。他的娃娃脸哭得几乎发紫，而他也没办法停下啜泣来好好说话。尽管正垂头丧气地走向他们，吉因也比他们三人都高。

“什么？”伊玛努埃说。她伸手去摸儿子的脸。“奥利弗？你在说什么，小吉？” 

“她、她叫我什么也别说。”

“吉因，请告诉我们，”金说。“这对调查十分关键。”

_证人 **吉因·达克朗** ，报告受害人未婚夫曾对受害人进行过大量的身体与精神虐待。证人称未婚夫经常在无人注意的情况下贬低并辱骂[iii]受害人，还经常抓住受害人以制止她的行为。暗示受害人经常在恐慌状态下打电话给弟弟说担心自己的生命安全。_

_询问他照片。无法辨认照片中的女人。_

_调查未婚夫——安插警员以确保他不会乘飞艇逃跑。ＲＣＭ已得到一张照片可供确认身份。_

“你为什么什么都不说？”伊玛努埃说。“我从未见过奥利弗这样做。他一直都是个好男人，又来自一个很好的家族。”

“因为他告诉我，如果我说出去了，他会杀了*我*！”吉因哽咽道。他放声大哭，双手捂住脸。

伊玛努埃颤抖着呼出一口气。“早知如此……我就不会那样逼她嫁给他了。我都做了什么？”

“这不是你的错，”金说。

“我们该怎么办？”

“嗯，首先，别打电话通知他。”哈里说。“我们会派几名警员整晚跟踪他，看看他都做些什么。然后明天我们就可以去跟他细聊了。”

“你觉得怎样最好就怎样吧，警探，”伊玛努埃说。她把一只手放在儿子的背上，将他拉进怀抱。

“一旦有发现，我们会立刻联系你。”

金点点头，看向哈里。是时候继续前进了。

“等等……警探们。我的女儿——她在哪儿？”

“她在41分局，在加姆洛克，”金说。“我们会替你保护她，直到你准备好带她回家。”

伊玛努埃点点头，眼中充满泪水。“谢谢你们。”

金和哈里离开，在身后悄悄地关上了门。

* * *

他们最终来到科戎街头一家名叫Belle Vie（法语：美丽人生）的咖啡馆。到了晚上，这里挤满当地人，到处都是把多余的钞票花在大口喝酒上的家伙。空气中弥漫着香烟的烟雾，灯光昏暗朦胧。他们坐在咖啡馆后面的角落里，远离其他顾客。窗户被室内的暖气弄得模糊不清，显得外面的苦难遥不可及。金早已脱下夹克，因为他的领子下面已经开始出汗。哈里也做了同样的事情。他的白衬衫胳膊下布料已经变透了，眉毛上也挂着汗珠。

他似乎没怎么注意到这一点，全神贯注地在他那本乱糟糟的手册上潦草地记着各种信息，另一只手举着一个汉堡，芥末酱滴在纸上。

金的香烟和打火机正在桌子上，但他并没有点燃香烟。相反，他看着哈里像头饿得半死的动物一样咀嚼。金没觉得自己有什么胃口，只是啜饮咖啡，尽管他明知这样会彻夜难眠。

“那么明天一早，我们就去未婚夫家。我们已经让马——迈诺特警官着手调查，确保他不会溜。”哈里说。他把汉堡塞进嘴里，咬了特别大一口。

金扬扬眉毛，递给他一张餐巾纸。哈里咕哝着接过。

“我认为我们应该务实地处理这件事，警探。”

“有两个人都说他们怀疑这家伙。利奈不好猜，但是这个孩子看着就是个典型的妈宝富二代，”哈里说。“你怎么看？”

“我认为这张在受害人私人物品中发现的利奈的照片会改变我们下次问询的方式。”

哈里让他的汉堡随着肉敦敦的扑通一声落回盘子里，然后伸手去拿饮料。那是一杯威士忌，双份的，但今晚到现在只有这么一杯。“是啊，我也在想那个。很怪，对吧？”

金淡淡地笑了笑。“你这么认为？”

“你说有那么多地方，为什么她偏偏把它放在那儿？”

他玩弄着桌上的打火机，不是第一次想知道为什么他的搭档在身为一名如此优秀的调查员的同时在涉及到人类行为的问题时又迟钝得如此不可思议。“用作一种威慑，或许。”

“用来阻止她切自个儿？”

“是的。”

“为什么是利奈？为什么不是她的未婚夫？”

“你怎么看，警探？”

哈里往后一靠，把胳膊搭到椅背上。金在桌子底下交叉双腿，等待。

接着，有什么爬进了哈里的双眼。他张开嘴，点头。

“啊。”

“没错。”

“有意思。这样事情就变质了。我们的受害人，地下同性恋组织的一员。”哈里揉了揉下巴。“其实，我很好奇，你们会在彼此身上注意到这种事吗？”

“是的，我们都有一个内置雷达，”金用他最干巴巴的声音说。

“真的？”

“不。”

“但你一下子就认出来了。”

“我是一名RCM警官，警探。我的工作就是去阐释证据，而那是对那张照片出现在那个特定地点、以及对我们证人的第一反应的最浅显的解释。她们那时相爱了。”

哈里向前靠上桌子，胳膊肘撑得太用力以至于银器都在嘎嘎作响。他揉了揉下巴。“现在你又让我好奇了。”

“好奇什么？”

“你。”

金的眉毛抬了起来。他伸手去拿咖啡，抿了一小口。这不是头回哪个有性取向困惑的男人向他询问过多关于他个人生活的信息，也不是头回哈里试图窥探他了。

“我能问你一个私人问题吗？”哈里问。

“也许我们应该把问题集中在手头任务上，警督。以防你还没注意到，我们正在办案。”

“我们一直在办案，金。我们天杀的每天都在一起办案。就让我问一个问题，就像那天晚上一样。”

金的眉毛抬得更高了。他定定地望了哈里一眼。哈里肉体意义上地退缩了。

“好吧，好吧。不问私人问题。”

一个威胁的微笑，金放松了面部，然后伸手去拿他的香烟。通常他会等到晚些时候，但他乐于和哈里一起抽烟。他先给了哈里一支，以示和解，然后从纸盒里拿出了自己的。他把烟叼进嘴里，看着哈里从桌子上抓起打火机，咔嗒三声之后点上了自己的烟。他将火苗伸向金。金瞟了一眼哈里的脸，然后垂下脑袋接过火。

伴着金属的啪哒声，打火机落回桌上。金深吸一口，烟草的味道舒缓神经。“谢谢，”金说着，就有烟从他的牙缝里冒出来。“现在，我们应该——”

“那么，你有没有一个——*周日的朋友*或者情人，男朋友，随便什么同性恋通用叫法？我很好奇。”

金的眼睛睁大了。他*刚刚*才说了不要问私人问题！但是金的反应让哈里的嘴张成了一个心满意足的笑容。

“没有，”金厉声道。

他本想说*停下来*或者*够了*，但是说出来的却是“没有”。

“这么说你还是单身？”哈里继续说着，靠得更近了。香烟从他的嘴边冒了出来，缕缕白烟懒洋洋地沿着他的脸颊升起。

金的目光扫视了一下房间。幸好他们的桌子离喧闹中心相当远，似乎没人在注意他们。

“现在不是——对于这件事来说，*任何*时候都不是——讨论我个人生活的时候，警官。”

“来嘛，告诉我嘛。我不会向头头打你的小报告的，金。你的秘密在我这里很安全。”

虽然由于缺乏资源而没有受到实质性的监管，但严格来说，在瑞瓦肖，他哪怕仅仅保持这样的性向就是在违法。他一只手就能数出知道他性取向的人的数量，而其中一半已经死了。他都*不知道*为什么自己当时仅仅认识哈里几天就那么坦率地告诉了他。

“金，拜托，我真的不在乎你是不是——”

“我什么？我之所以拒绝让你审问我的私事，是因为你似乎无法阻止你的私事影响到你生活的方方面面？”

哈里一屁股坐在椅子上，好像要羞愧地爬到桌子下面去。

金把他的香烟放在唇间，吮吸着，好像很生气。他并不想表现出他有多恼火。他为自己的镇静而自豪，对搭档大发脾气是不可接受的。

“对不起。”哈里用手摸了摸他那日渐稀疏的头发。“你说得对——这不关我事。我很抱歉，我是个爱管闲事的烂人，总是问你太多私人问题。我还很抱歉我不知道怎样照顾自己，影响了我们的工作。”

好吧，现在他感觉很糟糕了。金叹口气，用手指按了按太阳穴，试图避免即将来临的头痛。

“别道歉了，”他轻声说。

“对不起，”哈里说道，最后一次地。

“……没关系，只是——”金闭上双眼，知道自己马上就会后悔这样说，“——不，我没有你问的东西。这是否回答了你的问题？”

“难怪你这么紧绷，金。你上次上床是什么时候？”

他几乎要把烟头咬下来。哈里已经举起双手，咧开嘴笑了。

“玩笑！玩笑，你不必回答。”

“很好，因为我拒绝。”

哈里对他大笑，尽管金有点想夺门而出，但也没那么糟。他看着哈里抽完烟，一只手伸到桌子下面，很明显他在调整自己。金沉思着用拇指摩擦下唇。

哈里*很*好奇。他对马丁内斯那个卖弄的吸烟者的反应，他对女人时而尴尬（或是直接冒犯）的说话方式。也许那是绝望或孤独。金已经看到了比他应看到的更多的东西，他不会让哈里通过他来解决他自己的不安全感，从而使他们的工作关系不必要地复杂化。

他从前已经受够了这些。金有自己的*规矩*。

他把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，“我们该走了。”

“这么快？”

“是的，就这么快。我们还有活要干。”

金挥手让服务员结账。然后，他充满期待地看着哈里。对方挫败地掏出了钱包。

* * *

锐影调转方向，在哈里住的这条街上停了下来。金停好車，靠上椅背。已经很晚了——他们在分局又工作了几个小时，交换意见，记笔记。金知道他让加班持续得比预期晚了很多，远在其他警员离开之后，即使他们明天还有漫长的一天。

当金靠在驾驶座上回望哈里的时候，一种奇怪的恐惧感悄然而至。即便是哈里看上去也不愿意离开。距离金发现他面朝下躺在同一间公寓里只过去了几个小时。有时候，让哈里自行其是是很危险的。

“我明早来接你，”金说。“我们明天一早就回科隆询问奥利弗·勒杜。”

漫长的停顿。哈里好像在考虑什么事情，好像他要叫金上楼什么的。

金把手伸过哈里，为他开了门。“晚安，警探。”

哈里在他准备后退的时候一把抓住他的手臂。金又拽了一下，但哈里紧紧地抓住他的手腕。他们离得很近，他能闻到哈里呼吸中的威士忌和香烟的味道。他转移了目光，看着哈里的手指在手腕的皮肤上压出印记。

“今晚我不会晕过去。我保证你不会再看到我那样了。”

“在你做出那样的承诺之前，让我看看你能否日复一日地坚持下去，警探。”

哈里的神情颓下来。金轻轻地抽回了他的胳膊。

“明早见，”金说。他露出安慰性质的微笑。

“那就明早吧。”

就这样，哈里从锐影钻出去了。他关上门，用力敲了車门一下，然后把手插进口袋里。金启动車子，开走了。

夜晚这个时候，回工业区的高速公路很安静。金把收音机调得更大声，直到声音足以盖住他脑子里的噪音。通常这能让他平静下来，但今晚这还不够。他的思绪游荡——回到地板上的血迹，尿液和呕吐物，哈里一动不动的身体上。有一种可能性是，当他明天回去的时候，这一次，他会发现哈里真的死了。

他紧紧抓住方向盘。他知道自己已经超速，但减速意味着路上会有更多的时间思考。有更多的时间让他改变主意调转方向。

他不能把这一切变成私人恩怨。他不能让哈里的生活成为他自己的生活。他没有他妈的生活，他的整个生活都围绕着他的工作和他这些年来培养的少数可怜爱好。他连个情人都没有，更别说*朋友*了。

他已经听天由命，再也不要什么搭档了，甚至更爱如此。因为……

車子在他身边喋喋不休。

他不能投入这么多。在上次发生了那件事之后——不，他不能再想那件事了。他不想去想那件事。

金猛地转动方向盘，从一个斜坡下到只有天知道的地方。他尽可能地驶过第一条辅道，把車扔进停车场，然后爬下車，这样他才能他妈的振作起来。

他几乎不知道自己身在何处。在某个没有人烟的地方，在被烧毁的建筑物中间，那里唯一的光来自星星和逐渐暗淡的車头灯。金靠在锐影的门上，摘下眼镜，单手抹脸。

这简直蠢毙了。他是金·曷城，他是个他妈的*专业人士*。

他强迫自己深吸一口气，重新戴上眼镜。他把手伸进夹克衫里拿烟。他向来只允许自己抽一根，但*这一天*太漫长了。抽第二支烟很难成为他能做的最糟糕的事。

他打开烟盒——空无一物。混球哈里抽完了他最后一支烟。混蛋。他把盒子揉成一团，对自己微笑。

金钻回锐影里，发动引擎。他还有很长一段回家路。

译注：

[i] La Puta Madre: 那位超他妈混账东西（西语）。Spanish slang: "puta" means roughly "fuck" or "bitch," and "madre" means "mother." In the north of Spain, if the article "la" (meaning "the") is added to the beginning of the phrase ("la puta madre"), it becomes a high compliment meaning that something is the coolest of its kind (similar to calling it the bomb, or the shit.)

[ii] “Pull the stick out of your ass”: it means that the target is in a bad mood or in unnecessary distress, and you are implying this with the notion of them having a stick in their anal cavity, which, of course, is very painful and would definately cause a rather pissy mood. It's a way of telling them to STFU.

[iii] “Called her names”: COMMON If someone calls you names, they use insulting words to describe you when they are talking to you. At school they called me names because I was so slow. She was bullied by a gang of girls who called her names and teased her about her weight. Note: You can describe this behaviour as name-calling.


End file.
